The Negima Chronicles
by Giratina Zero
Summary: Following Season 2. What would happen if the Goddesses of Magic summoned 2 fanfiction writers to help out Negi Springfield? Readthis to find out. Major Trolling
1. Negi

**The Negima Chronicles**

**First of all I want to thank my friend InvaderZaTr for allowing me to use her in this fanfic so without further ado let's begin. Oh and this follows the second Negima anime**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, just Mark Frey. Invader ZaTr owns Nikki McKlatz and remember that these names are fake no matter what our profiles say.**

* * *

**Mark's POV**

Ever wish that you didn't like the things you did because they always got you in trouble? I think that all the time and I definately think that about Negima. Why you guys may be asking. Simple: I lived through it! As it usually starts I was enveloped in a flash of darkness. When I came to I was sitting in a garden of primroses across from a wonderfully beautiful woman in gothis attire. Her hair was silver and her eyes were blue. She was drinking tea and eating strawberry and chocolate cheesecake. She noticed I was up and smiled. "It's about time you woke up TriOblivion." Her voice was almost like music. "I am the Moon Maiden. You may call me Moon. I have chosen you as my champion to help out the one called Negi Springfield. My sister will be here with her chosen one." Sure enough I saw a twin to Moon but she wore victorian attire and her hair was black with green eyes. Next to her was a girl around 5'3" wearing a simple white T-shirt and pink pajama pants which was a large contrast to my jeans, black T-shirt and black jacket. She sat next to me while Moon's sister sat next to her.

"Greetings, TriOblivion I am called Sun."Sun said smiling at me

"Wait! Tri!" The girl exclaimed. "It's me Invader ZaTr!"

* * *

Chapter 1: What! 31 students right off the bat?

By Negi

* * *

**Still Mark's POV**

After I woke up from fainting that I was talking to my fellow fanfic writer Invader ZaTr who introduced herself as Nikki McKlatz. Sun and Moon told us that we needed to help Negi though the upcoming trials and tribulations he was going to face. I asked how they knew and Moon pulled out the box set of the second Negima anime. Nikki agreed almost instantly and I followed suit. How bad could it possibly be? So Sun and Moon gave us a letter to give to Konoemon Konoe, the Dean of Mahora. They also handed us two duffle bags with new clothes and they made a black motorcycle appear with batwings spokes in the wheels. Nikki and I arrived outside the main building and we went inside before the legendary Mahora school rush. When we entered the Dean's office we handed him the letter from Sun and Moon.

"So the Goddesses of Magic has given you both a task they want you to complete and you cannot tell me is that it?" I nodded. "Very well. You will be Negi Springfield's teaching aides.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

After we got out of the Dean's I groaned. "We now have to do things like grade papers and stuff!" Mark just shook his head like I was crazy.

"Ya need to calm yerself down ya got it?" Mark said in a creepy voice. "The las thin I need ta deal wit is some crazy woman." Mark then grabbed his head and shook it for some odd reason. He then looked at me and smiled. "sorry about that but he is right you need to calm down."

"'He'?" I asked Mark.

"You could say I suffer from being insane as well as being an otaku. I have another personality and he's very dangerous. Likes to call himself Nathanial." We went and changed our clothes in different restrooms. I changed into a plain blue blouse and jeans while Mark was wearing an all black suit complete with black shoes, trench coat, fedora, belt, tie and gloves that had what looked like spell circles on them. I then noticed we had reached the class and they were talking about Makie's attack and Asuna had just gotten there and they were talking about chupacabras. I saw Negi and Takahata and I noticed something important. Negi is really that cute in person! We entered with the two teachers and Asuna had her embarassment break down which Mark laughed at by the way. We stood there as the girls got into their seats.

"Everyone I would like to introduce your new English teacher Professor Negi Springfield and his assistants Nikki McKlatz and Mark Frey." Takahata said but I heard Mark whisper, "This is an important plot point." I looked over at Negi who was breaking down while looking at Asuna before I remembered that he thought she saw his magic but she was actually asleep. Finally Negi was able to get out his name and there was silence but I noticed Mark pull up his hand holding up five fingers, then four, three, two, one...

Negi was then assaulted by the girls while once again Mark laughed and I could only think of one thing, "This is going to be a very tiring experience. After that we had a short lesson before the bell rang so Mark and I decided to explore Mahora since we both needed to know where everything was. I finally turned to Mark and asked him about the gloves. "Oh these. I found got hem in my bag with a note from Moon. It basically said, _These will be very useful in the future so use them wisely. _I think they have some of Moon's power in them but she didn't include an instruction manuel. Also I found this." Mark opened up his trench coat and showed me a silver chain on his belt that fell to his knee. "Hmmm. Think my recieving these may be an important plot point." I slapped him.

"You sound like the abriged version of Takahata." I said irritated. Mark smiled widely at me and I some how knew it was his other self

"Dat's da point Sweetheart." Nathanial said. "Da trolling is fun. Ya should try it sometime. Well here's ya boyfriend." Nathanial grabbed his hat and slid it over his face.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I yelled at Nathanial but the the hat came up.

"You fell for his tricks." Mark sighed. "You have to be careful with him. He's very tricky." We then heard some one call for us and saw Konoka with Negi.

"There you two are. I need to tell you of the room arrangements. Miss Nikki you will be rooming with Ako and Yuna while Mr. Mark will be with Chizuru and Natsumi." Konoka said but Mark chuckled a little.

"It's just Mark Konoka. I don't really the whole Mr. thing because I'm young you know."

"Yeah and just call me Nikki in or out of class." Konoka nodded and we all went to our new rooms after Mark grabbed his motorcycle. I found Ako and told her the news and she was excited that I was her new roommate. _"This might actually be fun." _I thought.

* * *

**Mark's POV**

When i got to my new room Chizuru opened the door and ushered me inside. I had just put my stuff up and decided to go for a walk when I heard Konoka's scream from outside. I immediatly knew what was going on and ran for the door to the dorm building. When I got out there I saw that Negi had arrived first and Nikki was right behind me. My instincts roared at me and I swung my right arm down in a knife chop, and from the back of the glove following the direction of my arm a silver blade with a black outline appeared and it seemed to be made of magic. I glared at Evangeline who was transformed and readied myself as Negi caught Nodoka.

* * *

Well ther's the first chapter for you. Please review and know that it will go through the entire second season with two added episodes for Mark and Nikki. Later! R&R!


	2. Asuna

**Okay then here's the second chapter of the Negima Chronicles! Oh and just so you know the chapters in the chapter select are named after the person who introduces the episode in the anime. **

**Remember that I only own Mark and not Negima and Nikki belongs to my friend Invader Zatr**

**(Title sequence from Negima season two goes up with the theme song but when Negi and Asuna are running Nikki is next to Asuna and Mark is running on the desks parallel to Negi)**

**Chapter 2: Wait! That's how you make a propationary contract? By Asuna**

**Nikki's POV**

I saw Mark summon the sword from out the back of his hand. At first it looked like an armblade but the the hilt appeared and Mark gripped it with his right hand. He then wrapped the chain around his left hand. Evangeline saw this and laughed. "You think that a sword and chain can hurt me?" Mark only replied by swinging his left arm and thirteen black, silver, pale blue wolves attacked the vampiress and Negi also unleashed a magical blast. Something blocked it and Evangeline was furious. "How? Only tenyears old and that strong just like his father." She then looked at Mark. "And you! No magical energy is radiating from your body and yet you used such a powerful attack! What are you?" Mark looked at her and I saw sadness in his eyes.

"I'm just a guy looking for a place to die." Mark replied with a sigh. Evangelina froze for a moment but then flew off and at the same time Mark went inside. I was starting to worry about him when I heard Setsuna, Yue and Haruna come and decided it was best to disappear so I went in as well but I ran into Ako and Yuna.

"Hey, Nikki." Yuna greeted me. "What happened outside?" I needed to think quickly and it hit me.

"Konoka and Nodoka were attacked so I ran inside to find a phone to call some one." I explained. I was sorry for lying to them but I juat can't tell them about Evangeline can I? Just then every one who was outside except Negi came in and Konoka and Nodoka said they were fine and I didn't need to call any one. I told them that that was good and that I was going to get some sleep. When I changed and layed down Mark's answer still echoed in my head. "_Why is he looking for a place to die? How can he be so morbid?_" These thoughts stayed with me until I finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Next Morning**

**Mark's POV**

"Heya kiddo!" Nathanial yelled at me in my head. Sometimes it sucks having a real psycho for an alternate personality.

_"What?"_ I yelled back in my head. I really didn't want to talk to him but he'd annoy the living hell out of me if I ignored him.

"My boob senses are tinglin! I think tha hot brunette is leanin over our body! Let's see if we can see down her shirt!" Though I couldn't seem him I knew he had on his inhumanely large and evil grin on his face.

_"What the hell is wrong with you? She's my student, I shouldn't be checking out her goods even if she does look like Tifa and Aerith's love child from FFVII."_ I said remembering what a fellow fanfiction author had told me she looked like. Just then I felt a headache created by Nathanial and I opened my eyes to see right down Chizuru's shirt like Nathanial wanted. I( felt my face grow hot and I saw Chizuru's face and she was smiling at me. "Uh...sorry didn't mean to look." I said sheepishly.

"It's okay it's kinda my fault any way." Chizuru straightened up and I got out of bed. She left my room and this time instead of the suit I put on jeans with that strange chain that I decided to call the Chain of the Night Pack while I had seen the name on my sword's hilt and found out it was called Moon's Nightmare, a black belt, and a white button-up that was open to reveal my black shirt that had the Heartless symbol in crimson. _"I may look less profesional but at least I feel comfortable even though the suit felt cool too."_ I thought before putting on my gloves. I grabbed a bagel with some cream cheese and was on my way out when I ran into Nikki who was standing infront of it and in true Negima style I was on top of her in an awkward way but luckfully I had the sense to jump off.

"Yo Nikki!" I greeted as she got up. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She assured me. I noticed she also slack a little on her appearence by just wearing jeans and a T-shirt. "Wanna walk together?" I nodded and we both set out for the school. We had been walking in silence for ten minutes when she blurted out, "Why do you want to die?" She looked at my face and saw that I was calm as if it didn't effect me.

"Horrible people need to die." I said simply. "And I'm one of the worst. All my thoughts are dark and destructive. Why else would the Goddess of Black Magic make me her champion?"

"Maybe she sees something you don't in you. After all darkness is not evil. I don't know what it is but it isn't evil." Nikki ran on ahead and I smiled.

"You're right it isn't." I said aloud. "It's nothingness and that is all I have ever known. If you knew the true reason why I wanted to die you would say that I should help Evangeline." I laughed as I thought about the true reason I wished to die: to end my despair and misery.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

_"How can he think he's horrible?"_ I asked myself as I went into the classroom. _"He acts so kind and he defended Nodoka, and Konoka last night. I mean sure Moon maybe the Goddess of Black Magic and made him her champion but that doesn't mean he's evil. I know we're friends but why do I care so much?"_ Mark and Negi had entered the room at the same time and class started and that's when Negi noticed that Evangeline and Chachamaru weren't in class again. Yuna noticed. "Oh don't worry. Evangeline and Chachamaru always do this."

Negi nodded. "Okay then some one will have to tell them what's going on later then." He noticed Mark was walking out the door. "Mark? Is something the matter?"

"No. I just got a headache." Mark replied with a hand to his head. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes I promise." Mark then walked out. I told Negi I would go with him to make sure he didn't have a bad disease or a more serious problem and Negi nodded. I caught up to Mark who went into another room and waved his right hand and we were in Moon's rose garden again. Moon was sitting at the same table with Sun next to her and they looked like they were expecting us.

"So then Mark." Moon said as she smiled. "Seems like you found my gifts useful." Mark nodded. "Allow me to explain them to you in some detail. The sword is called Moon's Nightmare and is created to give the wielder incredible agility and if they are my champion they will be able to wield it like a matser without training. It also has the power to negate magic shields. The chain however is not named."

"Actually it is now." Mark said. "I call it the Chain of the Night Pack."

Moon smiled even more as she walked up to Mark and kissed him on both cheeks. "A perfect name for you. The chain is not named but everybody usually calls it Moon's Chain and it was getting boring. It will allow you to use your spirit to attack others. In your case your spirit is that of a wolf so you get wolf like attacks like last night. What do you call it?"

"Hunt of the Night Pack." Mark answered and Moon nodded. I decided to speak up.

"Um why don't I have any thing like Mark does?" I asked and Sun looked at me.

"Simple. Your gift is inside of you. All you need to do is enter the Pact." Sun said and she and Moon giggled and I heard Mark groan.

"What is it Mark?" I asked.

"You need to make a Pactio with Negi to get your gift. I got mine because there is no way I am kissing a boy." I went red at the thought of making a Pactio with Negi but I knew I had to do it. Sun and Moon dismissed us and Mark and I headed back to class.

* * *

**That Night**

**Mark's POV**

I knew that Evangeline was going to attack so I got prepared by wrapping the Chain of the Night Pack on my left arm and and I created a few new moves like Howling Guardian that created a shield, Tundra's Shadow which summoned an ice wolf, and Lone Hunter which increased my speed for awhile. I heard Negi, Takahata, and Evangeline outside and sighed. _"Maybe I'll get to die tonight."_

"Don't get yer hopes up kiddo." Nathanial told me. Since when was he ever right?

* * *

**Yeah! Chapter 2 is done if you dpon't like it that's okay since it didn't follow episode 2 a lot but that's because it's my least favorite episode. See ya for chapter 3!**


	3. Evangeline

****

**Okay then! Fightin time!**

****

**Oh ho! So that's what a probationary contract does. By Evangeline**

* * *

Mark's POV

I grabbed my new long coat on my way out. I decided that a change in image was nescesary for tonight. I ditch my T-shirt from today and just buttoned up the one I had over it but left it untucked. My new coat was radical to say the least. Crimson leather with a strip that started on the bottem left corner and went to my right hip and there was another on that crossed it from my bottom right corner to my left hip and there were the strips that started on either shoulder and went to the opposite elbow. All four strips were studded and black. I went throught the back entrance and hopped on my motercycle and headed towrd the lake since I knew that that's where Negi and Evangeline would be. _"Soon I may get my wish and be freed of my pain."_

"Dude just get laid!" Nathanial said. "You'd feel so much better after that, ya know?" Ignoring Nathanial I rode on until I saw that Asuna and Nikki had beaten me there. "I told ya to take tha right turn at Albaqurque!" I groaned at the Bugs Bunny reference and just looked and saw Asuna throw a boat at Evangeline.

_"I still have no idea how she is able to lift a bloody boat and chuck at Evangeline who is like fifty feet above ground!"_

"Pilates maybe?"

_"Just shut up if you can't be helpful."_ I jumped off my motorcycle and saw that Evangeline had just started to cast her spell.

"_**LIC LAC LALAC LILAC! OH SPIRIT OF ICE COME FORTH! LAY YOUR HAND UPON ME AND STOP THE CURRENT. WIND TO BLADES, FOG TO STARDUST. LILAC SPIRITUS!**_" The lake then looked like an ocean during the storm before freezing over and becoming a giant frozen tundra with an ice sculputure of Evangeline in the center. The four of us went on it to stop the vampiress but with a shout be were in danger of being skewered by icecicles! Asuna finally got pissed and tried to throw one but Chachamaru grabbed her arm. "Oh good. You can already move." Evangeline said smiling.

"Yes Mistress, I can." Chachamaru said before throwing Asuna and coming after me. I readied Moon's Nightmare but I has hit from behind by a robotic wolf. "So the offensive systems are online?" Chachamaru asked the wolfbot but it just nodded.

"So then it can fight? Good. This is Lobozon. I had it activated to fight you, Mark!" Evangeline said. She wasn't expecting me to smile by the why she looked.

"So he will be my reaper? Very well then! Negi, Asuna, Nikki! I'll hold them off for a bit! You get moving!" I ordered before charging both Chachamaru and Lobozon while I used Hunt of the Night Pack on Evangeline. "Let's see if you can kill me!" Chachamaru brought out her two armblades and Lobozon was covered in blades and spikes. I knew a had little chance of survivng and the thought filled me with anticipation at the fact that I would finally be free of my pain. Chachamaru rushed me but I countered with Howling Gaurdian while I used my sword to block Lobozon's rush. I then jumped up and saw that Evangeline had tried to skewer me again. "Nice try bitch!" I yelled. "You're going to need a new trick to beat me! Lone Hunter!" My speed then went up and I was a blur as I attacked and countered the two robots while dodging Evangelines spells but my technique had one irritating flaw. I only increase in spead not friction so when on ice it is not exactly the smartest move. I slipped and fell and that gace Evangeline and Chachamaru plenty of time to go and find the others. I looked at Lobozon and grinned. "Ah well. It's you and me now puppy!"

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

We found a safe place in the ice to rest and Asuna finally realized she had no shoes. Negi tried to offer her his but she refused at first but then kindly said thank you. "Now that that's over how about you make a probationary contract with Bro?" Chamo asked. Asuna nodded but as it turns out Mark was unable to keep all three opponents because Chachamaru and Evangeline had found us. Luckfully we were able to get away and find another place to hide. Chamo activated the magic circle and Asuna noticed it was warm.

"That's because this magic comes from the heart." Negi explained. The two then leaned forward and Asuna kissed Negi.

On the forehead.

"Sorry Red but it won't take unless you kiss him on the mouth." Chamo said.

"I can't do that!" Asuna said. She then pushed Negi back. "Gross!" But then we heard Chachamaru punching through the ice so Asuna just breathed in deeply and kissed Negi's lips. I thought aboput it and decided that if Asuna can do so can I so I went and kissed the kid too. Just then Evangeline and Chachamaru broke through and Evangeline looked irritated we were able to get pactios. She was even madder when Lobozon flew in and had two frozen legs with Mark running in after it covered in blood. Moon's Nightmare was covered in purple flames Mark's smile was his but cruel.

"Wolves of Tartarus!" And Mark swung his sword and three wolves made from the purple flames jumped from the sword and disintigrated Lobozon. "Heh. Looks like he couldn't kill me." Mark said.

Negi used the distraction. "Partener Asuna and Partner Nikki! Show me the power hidded within you! Invoking contract!" Asuna went into her rare card and I was wearing a kimono with a notebook and pen in my hands. I recognized it from my fanfic Mahora Academy Fanmail! Mark noticed and went up and whispered in my ear.

"I'll help Asuna. Stay behind and use the book to help Negi." I nodded and Asuna and Mark Chased Chachamaru away while Negi went into the air with Evangeline behind him. Quickly I wrote: _Evangeline flies into a huge pillar of ice and falls but Negi saves her from dying. _My rare card allows whatever I write to happen. After Evangeline ran into the giant ice version of herself and Negi caught her The three of us joined Mark, Asuna, and Chachamaru. As fate would have it that's when the time limit was up so Asuna and I crashed to the floor in need of food. The Dean came up with Takahata and was laughing.

"So it seems you are finally learning what the Thousand Master wanted you to learn. At least your head is because your heart always knew." He said.

"What does that mean?" Evangeline asked

"You were concerned over Chachamaru's welfare and made sure she was taken care of."

Evangeline looked at the view of Academy City. "Live in the light?" Evangeline then made the ice disappear. At this point I was so exhausted I passed out but I was able to hear one more thing.

"Don't worry Nikki. I won't let myself die as long as you need me to protect you." Mark whispered in my ear and I willingly slipped into blackness.

* * *

**Well that's that. Hope you guys don't mind I added Lobozon but I need a third person on Evangeline's side so it would be fair. Also when you review give me some wolf based attacks. Love to see what you can come up with and if I really like it I'll use it. Laterz**


	4. Nodoka

****

**Alright! Evangeline has been defeated but now we have a new crisis!**

**Teacher...It's my first time. By Nodoka**

* * *

**Mark's POV**

After I brought Nikki to her room following Evangeline's defeat I went to my own and found a fully awake Natsumi. She saw me walk in and blushed heavily. "Hi Mark." She said. Where were you?"

"Out and about." I replied smiling a wolfish smile I created to either induce fear or attract women. Mostly the first one happened. Okay The first on always happens! I don't know why but people don't like me. But this time Natsumi blushed harder. _"Does my smile only attract anime girls?"_ I thought. "Why are you up so late?"

"Oh um...I have an audition for a play tomorrow after class and I'm nervous."

"What play?"

"Can't say it. It's cursed." I immediatly knew she meant Macbeth.

"Ah! Don't worry Natsumi. I know you'll do great!" I said encouragingly. She nodded and went to her room. As I passed to get to my room however she tripped and I caught her but immidiatly knew I fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book. She looked up at me and kissed my cheek. Both our eyes were wide and she ran and shut the door to her room.

"Bout time kiddo!" Nathanial said. I just ignored him and went to sleep.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

The next day was extremely unevenful and it was putting me to sleep. Mark was smart enough to bring a book. I asked him what it was called and he told me it was Battle Royale by Koushun Takami and translated by Yuji Oniki. I asked what it's about and Nathanial came out. "Ya see Sweetheart, a third year jr. high class of fourty-two students is taken to an island and all and given weapons with one goal: Ta slaughter the rest of the pack and be the survivor! Interestin story an all. Ya should read it Sweetheart. Well, here's ya boyfriend back. Ya ever get bored of him just ask for me!" I was about to slap Nathanial but didn't because that would mean slapping Mark who swore to me last night that he wouldn't let himself die if I needed his protection. For some reason the thought made my heart race. _"I do not have feelings for him! I just can't! We barely know each other!"_ I yelled into my head. I suddenly knew how Karin Maaka felt in Chibi Vampire. This made my head explode in protest. _"NO! He is not the Kenta to my Karin! I mean he's not unattractive it's just that he wants to die and says he's a horrible person. Not to mention Nathanial being in his head is a major no-no!"_ I was able to recover from that and went to walk out but Mark came with me and we ran Takahata. "What do you need, Takamichi?" I asked.

"Well you see there have been weird outbreaks of what looks to be well Darkness." Takamichi said. Mark caught on immediatly.

"You want us to help destroy it right?" Mark asked in a sigh. Takamichi nodded. "All right. I'll see what I can do." Mark walked off wrapping his chain around his left hand. I just told Takahata that I didn't have a gift like either of Mark's so I'd just report any I found to either him, Negi or Mark. I went out and saw that it had begun to rain. I sighed at my misfortune. Heh. Another Chibi Vampire reference. I walked out into the rain and heard Evangeline arguing with Nathanial.

"What do you mean I'm not a real vampire you pathetic lunatic?" Evangeline roared from under the umbrella that Chachamaru was holding.

"Ya don' glitter in tha sunligh an ya don' get periods from ya nose when someone is unhappy or misfortunate." Nathanial said referencing and insulting Twilight and of course Chibi Vampire. "Les face it Chibicutie ya are not a true vamp."

"I'm gonna bleed you dry!" Evangeline screeched but then Nathanial began to laugh uncontrolably and psycotically and smiled a smile that seemed to cut his face in half.

"Ya really think I'm scared o yeh? ! Tha's funny!"

"What the hell are you?"

"Yeh personal nightmare Chibicutie!" Nathanial said. I took my chance and whacked him over the head and he gripped it. He was once again Mark.

"DAMMIT! He took over again!" Mark roared in utter hatred and shame. "Sorry Evangeline!" He ran to get away. Evangeline looked at me and then turned and left. I just couldn't help but think that maybe Mark's real reason to die wasn't what he told me after witnessing what I did.

* * *

**Mark's POV**

After Nikki brought me back from the dark recesses of my cursed mind I ran to keep away from her and Evangeline. Along the way I destroyed six small patched of Darkness before running into Negi and Takahata. We saw two balls of light head into a building and then after we followed them they formed into Shichimi and Motsu. Yeah. After I found Nikki again the six of us went to Konoemon's office. "I'm Shichimi, mya." The catesque thing said.

"And I'm Motsu." The annoying frog said. I felt an urge to destroy him more then when I fought Lobozon ans I really wanted to destroy that wolfbot.

"So then Shichimi and Motsu, what have you for us?" At that point I just listened to the collecton of video BGMs and themes that are stuck in my head and chose Cry Camellia from Blazblue Continuum Shift. I knew that by now the Star Crystal had been stolen and that they tracked it here. When I knew they were done I snapped back to reality.

"Wow." Nikki said to me as we got out of Konoemon's office and I threw on the coat I fought Evangeline in. "To think that we get to go through the Star Crystal fiasco. This is so cool!"

"Yeah it is." I said in a yawn. I was exhausted from last night's huge battle but you would be too if you had taken on those three by yourself at first like I did. "But we still have to be careful of those two. Who knows what could happen if they found out that we work for the two Goddesses of Magic."

"Do you trust any one?" Nikki asked me.

"I trust you." I said nonchalantly but on the inside I berated myself for saying that. I was trying to deal with a lot. Telling Nikki my feelings for her at this juncture was not what I needed. At that point the rain had stopped so I did the only thing that made sense. At least in anime logic. I jumped out the window. I then ran until I saw Negi being threatened by Shichimi and Motsu because Nodoka saw his magic. Way to go onion boy. Luckfully they bought Chamo's lie. The three then went to another location. I had just gotten there when Chamo had suggested that Negi and Nodoka make a pactio for real. But of course Asuna and the newly formed Chupa club ran past with Nikki in tow. I ran after them and we arrived at a building. We all agreed to split up but Asuna and Nodoka said they were going with Negi so true to form I said I was going as well and Nikki followed. We wnet into a room upstairs and were transported to Wales.

"How the hell did this happen?" Nikki asked.

"I think we should ask the ugly flower thing!" I said as I brought out Moon's Nightmare glaring at the Fairy of Earth. It then created a huge hedge maze and then Asuna and Nikki asked Negi to activate their contracts.

"Partner Nikki, Partner Asuna, show me the power hidden within you. Invoking Contract!" Asuna went into cosplay and Nikki was holding a note pad with a pen. Each page had a different students name on it as well as Takahata's, Negi's and mine.

"Ah the cosplay cards!" Chamo said. Asuna looked puzzled. "When the pactio is made three cards are created and when activated one card is summoned at random.

"Hmm." Nikki said. "I wonder what my notepad does?"

"I dunno. "I said irritated. I was in a bad mood from Nathanial and I was unforetunately taking out on Nikki "Quit being such a girl!" Nikki got pissed and wrote girl on the page that said my name. I then saw red but it disappeared and I looked down at my self since I felt weird. I looked at Nikki and growled out in a totally different voice, "What the hell!"

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

Apparently my cosplay can influnce a person's physical characteristics because after I wrote gitl on Mark's page and the red flash disappeared standing before me in Mark's place was a dirty blonde haired nineteen year old whose hair went to her butt that was well toned. The black shirt Mark had been wearing was now tight on the girls chest and showed that there was no bra. Mark's jeans hugged the girl's shapely legs and the coat also shoed off her figure a little. She was also holding Moon's Nightmare and growling at me.

I just turned the guy I may possibly like into a hot woman.

"I'm a fucking chick!" Mark said in a low and throaty female voice that only enhanced the fact that as a girl he looked like the ultimate badass. "Whatever. We need to find the bloody fairy and fast." Asuna said she could lead us out so we followed her and we became even more lost. Asuna began to explode but then her and my cosplay had timed out turning Mark back into a guy. I saw that Nodoka had finally decided to make a pactio with Negi but before he could activate it branches had ensnared the girl and then Evangeline became possesed. She fired a blast of concentrated Darkness at us but Mark threw up his Howling Guardian. However the shield broke and he threw himself into the weakend blast. He suffered some injuries but he was fine. The fairy must have become scared because the illusion disappeared and we were back in the room where the entire ordeal had started. _"Well this may be less fun then I thought." _I thought to myself before I passed out.

* * *

**Well here's number four for you guys. No I don't have a cross dressing fetish before you guys ask I did that for comedy and I know InvaderZatr is reading this and that she will probably steal this for a joke. Laterz**


	5. Konoka

****

****

Here we go! Warning: This chapter is like Chapter 2 but at least this one follows the story line of the episode more than 2 did.

Security deposits and key fees are expensive in Tokyo. Wait that's not what a probationary contract is about! By Konoka

**

* * *

**

** Mark's POV**

I was in the middle of my new training regiment instead of being in class today but I needed to become stronger since the Fairies of Darkness had begun there appearence. Yes I named the Fairies. You got a problem with it I will send my wolves on you! Any way where was I? Oh yeah! So I needed an instructor. Luckfully I found one that was willing. By willing I blackmailed her. Evangeline and Chachamaru were helping me out. Evangeline would test my ability to dodge magic while Chachamaru helped me develop my own style of fighting I call Wendigo's Fang. Note a Wendigo is in the family of wolves that include Weres and Lycans but Wendigo are the most ferocious because once they transform they are lost to the world while Lycans can transform at will while Weres only have the full moon transformation. Any way I'm going off on a tangent. After I was done sparring with Chachamaru I went into Evangeline's cottage for a drink and saw her looking at a book with Moon and Sun on the cover. "Researching my power?" I asked the Shinso.

Evangeline looked at me and nodded. "Yes but I can't find anything on your chain. There's a Moon's Chain but you call your's the Chain of the Night Pack so it can't be the same."

"Actually Eva it is. Moon's Chain is the generic name while I made it a bit more personal. The power is based on my inner spirit which is a wolf so the attacks are created by my imagination." Evangeline looked at me then motioned for Chachamaru who nodded before setting the tray of tea she made down. I felt megical energy flow from her before a black spell circle was around me and Evangeline who had transformed into her older version. I immediatly knew what was up berfore Evangeline got close to me I kissed her first and she slightly moaned before wrapping her arms around me. I took the chance to live a fantasy of mine and began to french her and she responded really well before we finally broke away.

"Though we have a pactio you will never tell any one that the kiss was french. Am I clear?" Evangeline threatened. I could hear Nathanial clapping in my head and wolf whistling but I ignored him and just shrugged my shoulders before leaving. When I was outside I finally realized something kinda important. I left my shirt in the woods behind Evangeline's house. Luckily Chachamaru appeared behind me and gave me my shirt. I thanked the gynoid before heading off to explore more of the city since I didn't get out much because of Chizuru's anime collection. I love being an otaku sometimes.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

I followed Negi to the room that became the forest in Wales where the fairy had attacked us. Just then Nodoka came in and I warned Negi so he wouldn't have an accident like in the anime. That would be embarassing. We then decided to unleash Nodoka's pactio and out came the cosplay card and Nodoka began to tell us Chamo's secrets including the fact he set up a digital camera in my shower... I picked up the disgusting ermine and began to thrash him horribly until Negi stopped me and then Nodoka said something that made me scared. "'It's a good thing Mark isn't here or else I would be extremely embaressed.' Why is that Nikki?" Nodoka asked me. Luckfully I came up with a plan immediatly and thought of Nathanial's annoying laugh and malicious smile. "Oh! I didn't know Mark had a problem like that!" Nodoka said.

"Not surprising. The only ones who know are him, me, Evangeline, and Chachamaru so please keep it queit that you know about Nathanial." The two nodded and I felt a lot better. Nodoka then began to ask Negi questions and I knew it was because she wanted to know Negi's feelings for her. I was silently hoping they were good but then Nodoka's pactio ran out of time. We went to the large cafeteria to get her some food and founf Mark there with yet another new long coat. What is up with him and long coats? Today he was wearing his normal black boots, cargos that were black but had green piping going up his leg and on the legs they were spaced to make four segments of equal size and at random parts of his leg there were weird gray hexagonal cells like you'd see on a sci fi movie for computers, white shirt and the new long coat was black camoflauge. He saw us and then smiled his half smile that showed his oddly sharp canines.

"Hey guys." Mark greeted as he walked up to us. "What's new?"

"Nothing." Negi said. "We went to go investigate the room we saw the fairy in."

"Ah yes. The Fairy of Flowers." Mark said. I was surprised he named them but then again I remembered that each fairy had a motif going with it. Then we each heard a scream and ran to see what was going on. When we arrived he saw that the fairy had attacked Konoka. Mark just summoned his sword and glared at the fairy before he hit his hand on the ground. "Curse of the Wendigo!" Mark's hair grew out and became shaggier and two black wolf ears popped out of his head and a bushy black wolf's tail came out as well and his hands became claws and his eyes were blood red and glowing maliciously. "Negi! Release Asuna's power and back me up!" Mark growled and I saw his teeth were even sharper looking now. Mark dashed at the tree the fairy created and he was extremely fast. Setsuna tried to help but was pushed back but Mark caught her before howling and striking the tree and he gained a sidistic smile but it was still Mark. Asuna turned into her dud form but Negi and Mark were able to save Konoka but the fairy had retreated. When they landed they saw that Mark was still wolfy. "It lasts ten minutes and that was about four." Mark said reading our minds.

"Wow it seems others have seen your magic, mya." Shichimi said with Motsu in tow.

"Yeah so now we have to tell on you. In a good way." Motsu said using his ridiculous saying.

"Wait a minute!" Chamo shouted. "Konoka and Setsuna are Negi's partners! That was training you saw." Setsuna then summoned fire on her finger using her chi so that it looked real but they turned to Mark.

"So then what about you, mya?" Mark looked at the two of them and checked his cell phone.

"I still have four minutes of being like this and since I'm all wolfy I can eat you and your friend and stomach it unless you leave me alone. I have special credentials." He held up one of his hands showing the two his spell circled gloves and they nodded before leaving. We were walking through the school halls when Konoka decided that she wanted a real pactio but Setsuna said that she was all Konoka needed for protection but in the end Konoka got her pactio just before we were in the forest in Wales again and were attacked. Mark had just turned back and he and Setsuna blocked some Darkness arrows. We saw Chisame, Kaede, and Yuna in gothic costumes with the fairy.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. Laterz!**


	6. Setsuna

****

****

Two chapter in one day. Impressive huh?

Pardon me but might I be excused with the cheek or the forehead. By Setsuna

* * *

**Mark's POV**

When I saw the girls and was back in my human form I got into my new fighting stance which was basically me standing mostly profing to the with my sword on my shoulders and slightly crouched. I knew that this battle would be hard because I can't kill them but they could kill me. A sigh escaped me as they began there wierd one word at a time talk.

"How sad Negi." They said. "You are basically helpless against us and you even have champions of the great Goddesses of Magic. This may be overkill but nescesary." I was then sawllowed by a cloud of Darkness and then it jumped away. When it landed it dispersed and standing in its place was me wearing the suit from ny first day at Mahora but my eyes were golden and glowing and the smile I had on looked like it cut my face in half.

"NATHANIAL!" I yelled at the other me and it began to laugh in Nathanial's dark insane way.

"Ya guessed it Kiddo!" Nathanial said. "Pparently the Darkess want's me to fight ya! And le's face it, tha's gonna be allota fun!" Darkness swirled in his hands and it became a pair of short swords he held in a reverse grip. I growled at him when Negi thought it was time to act.

"**Partners Asuna, Nodoka, Nikki and Konoka! Show me the power within all three! Invoking contract!**" The girls then entered their dud versions. (Asuna=boar, Nodoka=seal, Nikki=unicorn, and Konoka=koala)

"They truely make a terrifying force. Come on show me what you got." And then they did their one at a time laugh. The dud girls decided to counter with their own version of the laugh and I just face faulted. The possesed girls then attacked and I heard Chisame say "Start praying but luckfully Negi had us covered."

**"Like sand dancing on the wind! Like foam melting into the water! Hide us now in Darkness! Tel Ma Amorista!"** Magic then transported us to another location next to a stream.

"Nice work Negi." I said as the girls transformed back and were starving. Luckfully Konoka had egges in her bag. So with a bit of improvisation we were able to make stew and eggs for lunch. The girls were talking but all I could think about was that Nathanial was finally free. "Damn! If he's out who knows what havoc he can wreak!" I yelled out loud.

"What are you talking about Mark?" Konoka asked me.

"Nathanial." I whispered back.

"Who is he?" Nodoka asked me. "A split personality?" I laughed. My laugh is dark almost like a villain's laugh.

"Him the false personality? No Nodoka he isn't. He is the original and I am the fake one." Every one gasped. "Kidding. I am the real one but he says he is." The girls nodded. Then Konoka got an idea.

"Hey Setsuna! You should do the whole Pactio deal thingy with Negi too!" Needless to say that made Negi and Setsuna jump. "What? If Negi has more partners then he should have a better chance of drawing better cards right?"

"Well that does sound like it could work." Nikki said.

"Yeah but if she doesn't want to do it she shouldn't have to." Nodoka said. I just sighed. We then cleaned up and started to look around and Asuna had bugs fall on top of her, Snakes ambush her, and she fell down a hole before Negi said he dug a hole.

"I'll show you a hole!" Asuna said as her hair wrapped around Negi. _"That actually happens? What the bloody hell!" I thought_

"I don't even need to do a joke on that one right?" Chamo said. Nikki then smashed him under her foot.

"Stupid perverted rat!" Nikki screeched.

"CALL ERMINE WELFARE!" Chamo screamed in pain but I just walked away. I saw that on one of the trees there were carvings of Negi, Anya, and Nekane. I thought to myself how lucky Negi is for having a family that doesn't fill his life with despair and misery and I hated him a little for it. In my head I heard a battle theme and realized it was from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and was Xion's final battle theme before I shoved the music out of my mind. We walked on some more before we came to a huge castle. My body began to tingle and I used Howling Guardian to block some Darkness arrows and saw the possesed girls and Nathanial on the roof.

"Negi you need to activate our contracts!" Asuna ordered. "But I'm blaming you if we go dud again." Negi was scared but activated the four girls' contracts and they all came out rare.

"Finally." Negi said.

"Profesor Negi, on your right!" Nodoka yelled. Negi saw and dodged. "Konoka, look left!" Konoka dodged and Setsuna entered a clash with Yuna. "Mark, Nathanial's coming from behind!" I pulled of a classic Legend of Zelda spin move and clashed with Nathanial before kicking him away. "Asuna she'll attack from the front then come from above!" Asuna clashed with Chisame but then swiped her and Kaede away. Asuna then grabbed Negi as the girl's went inside while I stayed behind to attack everyone by myself.

"Come on! Let's see if you all can kill me!" I roared before charging.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

After a small mix up we found out that the only way to get out of this forest was to seal away the fairy. We were trying to develop a plan but the girls got in with the fairy but I couldn't see Mark or Nathanial. I stayed to help out Negi while each girl picked their own fight. Asuna was fighting Kaede and was holding her own very well. Konoka used her wooden items to trap and distract Yuna until Setsuna was able to use a knockout chop on her. Nodoka was trying to use her encyclopedias to help Chisame but since it involved the net that wasn't going to help. Finally Setsuna, Negi and I went to take care of the fairy but. the three of us were trapped in a cage and by the time I remembered my artifact my time had run out like every one else's I finally saw Mark and he was bound to a wooden cross bleeding with Nathanial laughing maliciously and insanely next to him. He then saw me and stopped to leer. "Heya Sweetheart! Don't worry I'll kill him quickly and then you can be my girl! Or at the least one of them!" He then laughed again. I saw that Setsuna had decided to get a pactio with Negi and she went into her rare form. When the cage was destroyed Mark was freed from the cross and he roared out, "Bloody Fangs!" The blood he lost solidified into a pack of wolves that went and started to tear apart Nathanial who then was reabsorbed into Mark who passed out. Setsuna was abled to knock out Chisame, Kaede, and Yuna. I heard Negi begin to use the sealing spell.

**"Oh light's sleep, journey forward! Beyond the door to the far reaches of the fog! Tel Ma Amorista!" **The fairy then became a strange gem and we were all back in the hall and Mark woke up and was strangely healed of all his wounds.

"Oh! Now others have seen you magic, mya." Shichimi said from ontop of Negi's head with Motsu.

"And now it is time to pay your due. In a good way!" Motsu said. Luckfully the girls didn't remember a thing so Negi wasn't turned into an animal and they handed us a gift that came out od Negi's hair. How did that get in there?

* * *

**Hope you had fun! Please stay with me and Nikki for the next installment of The Negima Chronicles!**


	7. Sayo

**Okay then! New Fanfic writer is making her appearence in this chapter! This one is my new friend Wolfhanyou who writes the story The Wolf and the Crow which I highly recommend! Now then without further ado.**

Um. I think there are some good things about not being seen but I do think there are times when it's better to be seen. By Sayo

* * *

**Mark's POV**

For some reason Eva had asked me to have breakfast with her randomly but since I am her partner I thought it couldn't hurt to go. I made it to her cabin a full half an hour early and heard Eva arguing with a familiar voice. I opened the door and summoned Moon's Nightmare only to confront Moon herself with a girl next to her. "What the hell?" I yelled at the Goddess of Black Magic.

"Ah. TriOblivion how nice to see you again." Moon said. I was puzzled as to why she called me TriOblivion when she knows my real name but that's when it hit me. The girl next to her was a fanfic writer and probably one I know. The girl had her hair in a braid and wore a dull green hoodie, a matching green shirt, and skinny jeans. It quickly hit me who I was looking at and decided to play a joke.

"Hello, Sammy Rose." I said as I smiled sadistically and pointed my sword at her. "I need to take you back to Yami and Eclipse now so don't struggle." The girl got the joke and decided to play along and got into a fighting stance.

"I beat you last time so I wouldn't be so cocky!" She said and we both laughed. She recovered and looked at me. "How's it going Tri?"

"Pretty good." I replied to my friend and fellow fanfic writer WolfHanyou. "Actually Wolf you may like to know that, Invader Zatr is also here."

"Nikki is here? Cool. So this is really Mahora?" WolfHanyou asked me. I nodded. "Cool! Oh and you can call me Sam."

"Not unless you call me Mark." I said as I sat down at the table that Eva was sitting at.

"I thought maybe you might wantanother friend of your's here so I summoned WolfHanyou." Moon explained. "Unlike you and Nikki though she is not a champion so she has no artifacts Like you and Nikki.

"Um. Nikki doesn't have one." I said.

"Actually Sun created her pactio versions as her artifacts based on Mahora Academy Fanmail." I nodded since the possiblity of her getting the same artifacts she created for her story seemed farfetched to me at the time. "However I do know a way for Sammy to get some artifacts with your help Mark." I looked over at Eva who hmphed and then at Sammy who shrugged and got up. She motioned for me to stand infront of Sammy and I complied. Moon then said, "Hold still Sammy." Before a midnight blue spellcircle formed around me and Sammy and I was pushed into her by Moon which led to me and Sammy kissing. We both had our eyes wide open before we broke away and I saw the cards enter Sammy. "Pactio complete." Moon said before handing an envelope that said "To Nikki" and disappearing.

"That was awkward." I said before turning to a red faced Eva.

"Both of you get the hell out of my cabin." She growled. I was about to remind her that she invited me to breakfast but she then screeched, "GET THE HELL OUT NOW OR I AM DRAINING YOU BOTH OF EVERY LAST DROP!" Needless to say that Sammy and I hightailed it out of there.

* * *

**Sammy's POV**

After Evangeline had screeched at us to get out of her cabin and we ran to the World Tree Plaza, I looked over at Mark. He looked almost exactly how I had described him in my story except he wore boots instead of converse and he wasn't wearing a trench coat but a black hoody with green lined in a grid pattern. I did get the black shirt and dark jeans right as well as the insomnia circles beneath his eyes. He saw me looking and smiled a half smile that showed me he had fangs. "You like what you see Sam?" He teased.

"Not funny Mark." I said and he laughed. He and I had a starnge similarity that we both felt like we wanted to die but he always seems like he wants it more than I do. I told him that I felt something keeping me here and he replied he just hadn't found his way to die yet. I wondered why he felt like that constantly. "Why do you think Evangeline got so mad?"

"Heh. Hell if I know." Mark said as he ran a hand through his unruley hair. "Who do I look like Nagi Springfield?" I laughed at the joke. I then saw Mark gently touch his lips and I remembered we made a pactio and I blushed. "I think it may be best if we don't mention this." Mark said and I nodded in agreement. "Follow me. I'll take you to Nikki. Oh and be very careful around me."

"Why?" I asked. The warning made little sense.

"I have an insane split personality and I don't want you to meet him." Mark said in a worried tone. I nodded and we went to the school. Nikki was about to enter the classroom before we caught her.

"Hey Mark. Who's this?" Nikki asked. Mark smiled.

"This is Sammy Rose AKA WolfHanyou." Mark said. I waved to Nikki.

"Wow! When did you get here?"

"Just this morning. Moon brought me here with an envelope to give to you." Mark pulled the envelope from inside his hoodie. Nikki opened it and out fell a card with a golden spellcircle on it and a note that read:

_Dear Nikki,_

_This card is actually a pactio circle that you can activate to create one probationary contract. I have included this since Mark has recieved artifacts that he can more readily use while yours are your pactio forms. This way you will have equal ground. Please chose your partner wisely._

_Sincerely_

_The Sun Dancer (Sun)_

Nikki reread the letter a couple of times. "Wow. So I can pactio with someone. Cool!" She then looked at me then got a look of realization. "We need to tell the Dean." Mark and I nodded and we went to talk with the Dean.

* * *

**Hours Later**

**Nikki's POV**

It was nice to have Sammy around. I mean Mark is cool and all but he usually goes off by himself like he's a loner. At least with Sammy I had some one to talk to. Sammy and I were talking about how it was cool that the Dean found a room for her me and Mark to stay in together since we're from the same reality when we heard a scream. We ran to find tha Mark, Negi, and Kazumi were asking Setsuna, Konoka, and Kaede about what was going on and they said they heard a ghost. "Holy crap! Sammy this is the Sayo episode!" I whispered to Sammy. Mark saw us and walked over. "Hey Mark! You realize this is the Sayo episode right?"

"Yeah. Listen I'm gonna go look for her. I think because of all my wolf moves I can see and hear her." Mark then ran down the satirs looking for Sayo and I followed and Sammy followed me. We looked for about an hour but we couldn't find her but then Mark got an epiphany. "Let's head to Chisame's room." The three of us went to the net idol's room and saw a strange fuzziness on her computer screen. "Sayo stop!" Mark barked. The ghost girl must have listened to him because his eyes followed nothing but it was floating near us now. "Come on this way." All the girls present followed Mark into the main lobby where Negi and the rest of the girls were. Negi and Mark then began to explain about Sayo and why the seat next to Kazumi was always empty. Kazumi then comp[lained that she couldn't get a picture but the I saw Evangeline use a spell and all of a sudden Sayo appeared on the screen of the camera.

"Wow." Makie said. "She doesn't look scary but cute." The other girls gave their opinions. During this time Evangeline, Chachamaru and Mark slipped from sight.

* * *

**Evangeline's POV**

Chachamaru was bothering me about using the spell on that ghost when Mark appeared infront of me in his Curse of the Wendigo form. "Eva what was the matter with you this morning?" He asked in a growl that I attributed to his transformation.

"Why does it matter?" I asked with a dark scorn in my voice that surprised even me.

"I'm your partner now." He replied simplely. "It's part of my job to make sure you're okay."

I thought for a moment and felt heat rise to my cheeks. "I didn't like seeing you kiss that new girl."

"Why is that?" Mark asked as his body went to normal.

"Because you idiot...I think I like you." I whispered.

* * *

**Read and Review. Laterz!**


	8. Fuka and Fumika

**Alright! Library Island here we come!**

Chapter 8: Professor please make us adults! By Fuka and Fumika

* * *

**Mark's POV**

I just woke up and got off Eva's couch. Why am I sleeping on Eva's couch if I have a room with Nikki and Sam now? Because when I got in the room I saw a half Naked Sam come out of the bathroom and I booked it before she could see me and call me a pervert and get attacked by her, Nikki, and maybe every other girl in the dorms. Luckfully I was able to grab a change of clothes and I knew Eva wouldn't mind letting me stay the night. As I walked into the kitchen to grab some food and I saw that Chachamaru had made pancakes. Home-made pancakes. With chocolate chips and bananas. You know if I were any one else I would wish that Chachamaru was human so I could kiss her. Since I am me howver I just gave her a peck on the cheek. "you know Chacha, if you were human I would ask you to marry me right now." I saw the robaot blush as she bowed and then I heard the sweet yawn of the Dark Evangel as I helped myself to the pancakes. "Mornin' Eva."

"Good Morning, Mark." She said as she sat down next to me. This freaked me out a little despite the fact I knew she likes me. She then leaned over and bit my neck and I growled. Not in a that hurts and is pising me off way but in a that feels good way. I have issues. After she was done having her morning drink of blood she begant ot eat her pancakes. "what are your plans for today?"

"Oh. I'm heading with Negi and the partners to Library Island. Apparently Negi wants to look at something and we have to go into the deep levels."

"Is that accursed Sammy Rose going as well?" Eva asked with venom in her voice.

"Yeah. After all she is from my reality and is my partner." I said. I saw a tick mark appear on Eva's head.

"Don't remind me! How dare that woman trick you into kissing that girl! I curse that woman!" I was surprised she was angry enough to start cursing the woman who governs her type of magic. She continued to eat her breakfast and I continued to eat mine. When we both finished I got up and grabbed my spare clothes. I went into a spare bedroom that had nothing in it and changed. Now I was wearing my black hoodie with the green grid and the matching cargo pants with the hexagonal designs both created by a company called Cyber Cell which was funny since there were clothes just like these in the game No More Heroes 2. I was also wearing my gloves and boots and a black shirt that had a picture of Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach in Bankai but also he was under the control of his inner hollow. I opened the door to see that Eva had once again turned into her older self and I noticed that the nightgown she wore barely escaped decency. She grabbed my right shoulder and cupped my face with her right hand before kissing me on the lips. "Be careful. I don't want to lose you." She said in a small voice before she changed back and ran upstairs. I was extremely surprised but then again maybe she had gussed my feelings for Sam. I sighed and started to head out the door but Chachamaru gave me a bag with some lunch before I headed out.

I met up with Negi and the gang right outside Library Island. All of them were in exploration gear and ther pith helmets each had there dud card (Asuna=boar, Setsuna=swan, Nikki=unicorn, Nodoka=seal) except Konoka who was wearing something that was Indiana Jonesish, Negi had a mouse helmet and Sammy had one with wolf ears. Nikki hit me as soon as I got there. "Nikki, do you ever get the sense of Deja vu?" I asked.

"What?"

"Do you ever get the sense of Deja vu?"

"What?"

"Do you ever get the sense of Deja vu?" Nikki then punched me again. "Do you have to do that?"

"Yes...Where were you last night?" Nikki asked me threateningly.

"I spent the night over at Eva's. Why? Does it matter?"

"We were worried about you and you left your phone in our room so we couldn't get a hold of you." Sammy said.

"Oh. Sorry about that." After that was cleared up we went inside and started our trek into the lower reaches of the Library.

"Becareful Miss Konoka." Setsuna said. "This jopurney could be treacherous." She then noticed one shelf in particular and froze in awe. "The masterpice of the first head of the Shinmei style! 1000 techniques, Picture Scrolls of Lethel Techniques!" Setsuna went to touch one and an arrow was launched which Setsuna deflected. "See Miss Konoka? Treacherous."

"But you were the one to trigger it Setsuna." Konoka said. But Setsuna wasn't listening as she found the masterpiece of the second head of the Shinmei style before deflecting another arrow.

"Traps have been set up everywhere to keep the thieves away." Nodoka said with an extremely cute smile. We then had that short little encounter withg old man Yamada before he fell through a trapdoor. "By the way Professor Negi what are you looking for?" Negi then pulled out the strange Fairy gem.

"I want to research what this is. Anold magic encyclopedia would work preferably one around the fifteenth century." Nodoka got a look of horror.

"We would have to go down to levels that not even the university has been to! But for you Professor Negi...I will do my best!" Nodoka said with sparkles in her eyes that made her look cuter.

"I wanna go home." Asuna said deadpanned

* * *

**Hours later**

**Sammy's POV**

After what seemed like forever we reached a huge door with a bunch of traps set off behind us as we caught our breath and then I heard Mark laugh before saying, "Through journeys untold and danger unnumbered we have reached our destination! Thank you Chamo. Your sacrifice will not be in vain!"

"I'm alive!" Chamo screamed at Mark. Mark just shrugged and opened up the door and we saw an Island with as huge city on it almost like Long Island!

"Hey look a tree!" Asuna exclaimed. "And it's growing books!"

"Over here's a pool of books!" Negi screamed.

"I'm not swimming in that, yo." Chamo said. Konoka and Srtsuna decided to check out the resturant while Mark disappeafred. I told Nikki to follow Negi and that I would look for Mark. I saw him staring across the ocean on a beach made out of really thich leather bound books. I snuck up on him and I heard him sigh.

"You can't sneak up on me, Sammy." Mark said as he turned to face me. What do you need?"

"I came to look for you since you disappeared but I do have a favor to ask...could you help me get a date with Asuna?" I asked. Yes I'm bi what of it? "If you do you'd be a really good friend."

"Tch. Mark Frey. Always the friend, the scapegoat or the useless piece of dirt." He said. I looked into his eyes and I saw pain. It confused me for a second but then I realized what the problem was.

"I'm not the first one am I? A girl you like who asks you to help her get some one else?" I asked.

"No. You make the fifth one." He said, his voice getting softer. I immediatly felt guilty and sorry for Mark. To think that he fell for other girls who didn't notice him but others around him. "I'll help you though." Mark said. I looked up at him. "It's in my nature to help girls, just like wanting to die is." He said as we set out to look for the others. But before we left the beach Mark turned around and kissed me on the lips for a couple seconds and I felt like my cheeks were on fire.. "Sorry." He said and he looked like he meant it. "I just wanted a real kiss with you." With that we went looking for the others without delay.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

Mark and Sam had just arrived when we saw the black rose petals and Negi gave chase. We attempted to stop him but then the books fell and Negi was flying and came face to identical faces with the Narutaki twins Fuka and Fumika. After Negi explained everything and somehow we were in a stranges white world with black shifting images and everbody gave off their own colored ripples the twins came to the conclusion that to become adults they needed a pactio with Negi which, of course they got. After I hit Mark on the head because he said "This is an important plot point" when the twins got their pactios we went up to the room Negi, Asuna, and Konoka shared.

"Oh wait!" Asuna said before handing the girls Chupa Tees. "You are now official members of the Chupacabra Research Society!" The Narutaki's looked less then thrilled about that.

"Actually that's smart." Setsuna said. "We can use the Chupa club to hide what all the partners are doing."

"NO! Since they're Negi's partners they should want to be members!" Asuna said.

"I see." A voice said from outside the window. "So you all have Probationary Contracts?" We all looked out side to see some one.

"Who are you?" Negi asked the figure.

"I am The Black Rose Baron." The figure said before disappearing.

* * *

**Dun dun duh! Please review.**


	9. Gag 1 Mark

**Okay this is a gag episode and Mark's personal episode so if you don't want to read it that's fine since this isn't canon but read it if you want. This is a huge reference so I want people to guess where this is from. Oh and Ven sorry for stabbing you but that was your fault for trying to spoil.**

Gag Reel 1: So this is how the Grim Reaper felt back then. By Mark

* * *

**Mark's POV**

I was sitting in a nice chinese resturant wearing a black hakama, black shirt, crimson belts, and a crimson leather jacket with two slim tails along with my ever present boots and shoes. Eating with me was Nikki and she was having fried chicken. I feel someone behind me before I hear, "Hello Mark. Foolish as always I see." I turn around and ther infront of me was Evangeline but without Chachamaru. Needless to say I was surprised.

"GAH! Freakin' Rabbit!"I said but for some reason the words and the circumstance seemed familiar. I shook my head and sighed. "What do you want?" I noticed my voice was a bit more gruff.

"Nothing. I was hoping you could entertain me for a bit." Eva said smiling. I was slightly unnereved by that smile like I knew she was planning something I wasn't going to like.

"No way! I am not your babysitter Rabbit. Go find some one else to play with." I sat back down with Nikki who had just continued to eat her fried chicken.

"Really now." Eva said in an over exasperrated tone. She then pulled out a small bottle. "I even got you this juice I thought you might like." I looked up from my duck and looked at the bottle. I decided it couldn't hurt and drank it down in one gulp since it was the size of those five hour drink things. I heard Eva mutter somthing like, "maybe I mixed the wrong ingredients" but I let it go.

"Hey this isn't bad." I said before I noticed that Nikki was red. "Hey Nikki are you okay?"

"Shut up Dumbass! I'm fine!" Nikki snapped at me. I shrugged it off.

"Whatever. If your getting sick I don't want to catch it so just keep away from me." I said. _'Okay why does that seem familiar?'_

_'Wow she's really getting red.' _Nathanial said in a weird tone. He wasn't being insulting.

"You insensitive jerk! How could you be so mean!" Nikki says as she began to cry.

_'Hey Nathanial! A little help!'_

_'I dunno what to do.'_

_'Why are you acting like this isn't your problem?'_

_'Well...you see...it isn't really-'_

"I hate you, Mark!" Nikki said with tears in her eyes and between sobs. "I hate you, I hate you, I...I...I LOVE YOU!"

"!" I scream and barely register that that was also familiar.

"I'm sorry Nikki but Mark is head over heels in love with me!" Eva proclaimed loudly.

"What the hell are you doing Rabbit?" I ask.

"Just tell her that you are my eternal servant!"

"Is this true Mark?" Nikki asks me innocently.

"No and if you didn't hear me the first time HELL NO!" I said before the resturant door opened and three different voices.

"Mark Frey!" I hear Chizuru say.

"Is Mark here?" Chisame.

"Mark Frey is here isn't he?" Nodoka.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask.

"Don't worry Mark just drink this Philter of Unwavering Passion. Be sure to drink it all!" Chizuru says as she takes out a bottle from her breasts and forces it into my mouth but Nodoka throws a spoon and braks the bottle.

"All right!" Nodoka cheers.

"What are you doing Bookstore!" Chizuru screeched.

"I should be asking you the same thing Chizuru. How dare you use such a shameless potion!"

"Such a child. Love sometimes needs that extra push." Nodoka stepped back. "Do I need to paint you a picture? I love Mark!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Negi's voice yelled.

"Outside...It's like a voice cried out in agony and was suddenly silenced." Chisame noted but Chizuru said she was imaging it. Chisame then gave me a sucker but Chizuru broke it and told me of the sleeping pill in it. Chisame then told them what she was planning on doing with me unconscious and trust me it was innappropiate.

"Well there's one thing you need to know." Nodoka said. "Mark is...he is...already my husband!

"!" I yelled. She said she had Haruna forge my signature on a marriage registration because since I'm only nineteen and only an assistant it was legal.

"Oh Mark how could you. You could have had me as your wife!" Eva pouted.

"You stay outta this!" I ordered but then I saw Sammy, Zazie, and Chachamaru come in.

"Mark you're soooooo hot!" Sammy

"Must express love." Chachamaru

"..." Zazie

The girls then glomped me and I saw Eva pulling on a bat plushy and that was also familiar. "You Shameless hussies!" Nodoka said. "Need I remind that Mark is my husband?" Zazie then showed her the shredded document and blew up City Hall.. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Now I can't submit one of my copies!"

"You have more?" Nikki said accusingly. "You sneaky conniving bitch!"

"That's really sad Bookstore. Resourceful but sad" Chizuru commented.

"Who would fall for Nodoka?" Sammy asked. "She's not even an adult yet."

"Why is everyone picking on me? It's not my fault. I just fell in love with Mark!" Nodoka proclaimed.

"Excuse me but what did you say?" Setsuna said as she walked in.

"Wow it even works on her! Then again since Mark is now a master swordsman I guess maybe Setsuna's feelings needed little augmentation." Eva observed.

"Setsuna why are your eye...gulp...heart shaped?" I asked fearing the answer.

"You pack of harpies! Get away from Mark or I'll cut you all down!" Setsuna then unsheathed her sword with a murderous lust in her eyes. "100 FLOWER PROFUSION!"

* * *

I awoke with a start and was gald it was a dream. I walked over to Eva's after I dressed and saw she was palying a video game. "Something wrong Mark?" She asked as I sat down next to her with my head down.

"Weird ass dream where you, Nikki, Sammy, Chisame, Chizuru, Zazie, Chachamaru, and Setsuna were all in love with me because you gave me a potion.

"I was propbably trying to get you to fall fo me." Evangeline said.

"Heh yeah probably." I concurred. That's when I heard the video game say "Ragna, as foolish as always I see." I looked at the game and practically screamed. "THAT WAS MY DREAM!"

* * *

**I would like you people to guess what I got the idea from and it should be fairly easy. Laterz**


	10. Shichimi, Mostsu, Kaede

**Okay then! Now that I am done with the gag reel which was based off of Who Gets Ragna's Heart which is Rachel Alucard's gag ending in Blazblue: Continuum Shift (Which I don't own) Time to get back on track!**

Chapter 9: Going camping. By Shichimi

Why? By Motsu

You hide the heart with the sword and read it as ninja. By Kaede.

* * *

**Mark's POV**

I was on my way to the university auto shop since I asked them to refabricate my motorcycle with a more wolf like idea since the original was more vampiric. I was about to get there when I saw Asuna. I remembered I promised Sammy I would try to hook the two up. I was still a little broken hearted the fact Sammy chose asuna over me but I'm used to the pain. "Yo, Asuna!" I called and she looked over at me. "What's up?"

"Oh good! I was looking for you." Asuna said as I got near her. "You didn't forget we're going to go camping today for training did you?"

"No." I replied simply. "I'm off to get my motorcycle from the university. I needed it refabricated since I use wolves and not bats. You wanna come with?" Asuna nodded and we went over to get my motorcycle. I thought this might be the perfect time to start in on my promise. "So Asuna, you like any one?" She went beet red at my question.

"W-w-w-why are y-y-y-you asking me that?" She asked.

"I can't be curious?"

"Well...Okay there is some one I like but I don't know if they like me." She said getting redder still.

"Who? I could probably help you know."

"Ummmmm...You promise not to judge me?"

"Asuna, I work for the Goddess of Black Magic, I have dreams based off of video game gag reels, I have crushes on video game heroines, I mean seriously I have a crush on Princess Peach! Me judging you is the least of your worries. I'm the wierd one."

"Oh...Princess Peach?" I glared at her. "Okay...I like Sammy."

_'That makes thing easier.' _I thought to myself. I was half expecting Nathanial to say something but he's been quiet since we got back from the Magical World. "Sammy really? I'll see what I can do." We arrived at the auto shop and now my bike had silver wolves on it and the spokes looked like crescent moons. "BITCHIN!" I said.

"Hell yeah it is!" Asuna agreed. After I paid for it Asuna and I got on the cycle and we went to the woods where every one was.

* * *

**Sammy's POV**

I was waiting for Mark and Asuna and I heard a motorcycle. I looked over and I saw Mark on a mortorcycle and Asuna had her arms around his waist...needless to say I was kinda jealous. When they got off I pulled Mark into the forest. "Mark...I will try to remain calm but why was Asuna's arms around your waist?"

"Ummm...Remember I was driving my motorcycle and she was riding it." Mark said. "If she didn't have her arms around my waist she would have fallen off." I immediatly felt guilty. "Don't worry about it though I have good news."

"What's that?"

"Asuna likes you. I asked her as we were picking up my motorcycle"

"Really? Cool!" I said and began to blush. "Thanks, Mark." He shrugged and wallked away. I followed him and saw Asuna, Konoka, Nodoka, Setsuna, Nikki, Fuka, and Fumika fishing. "What's going on?"

"We're fishing for our food since Asuna didn't bring any food." Nikki replied. Mark just sat down leaning against a tree and fell asleep.

"Come on this will make the food free!" Asuna said

"Especially if we have no food." Setsuna retorted. Everyone, except the sleeping Mark, agreed.

"Oh come on guys! If you you give a man a fish he'll eat for a day but if you teach him to fish he'll eat a whole bunch of fish!" Just then Konoka's lines started to tug. Setsuna helped her pull out a huge fish. The for some reason every one started to pull out fish. After that we began to cook them all but when Mark woke up he went to his motorcycle and puleed out a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos. "You had those the entire time?"

"Yeah." Mark said as he ate the Doritos. "I got them while you were busy looking at the Chupacabra Hunter Kit." Asuna just face faulted. Mark continued to eat the Doritos. As we ate Negi destroyed more darkness. Then we heard the leaves ruffle.

"In the land of green breezes, tea in the afternoon and fog comes the goodwill embassador of love and courage. I am the Black Rose Baron!" Black Rose Baron said.

"Great!" Mark said under his breath.

"A plenty of water befow and a big fire above...what am I?" The Baron asked. I just sat down next to Mark and didn't even try. When the Baron disappeared We just went back to eating.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

Negi took all of us partners to teach us. "Okay then the spell is Practe Biginar Ardescat!" Negi then made a small flame appear on the top of his practice wand. We all tried and we failed. Negi then used the spell to make small magical energies to float around us but Negi then fell unconscious. Mark took him to the tent for him to recover.

_Hours later_

All of us were outside the tent and we saw Kaede taliking to Negi. And after a moment she made a pactio and Setsuna said the onlything there needed to be said. "Well add one more to the collection." I looked over and saw that Mark had Sammy and Asuna follow him. I followed the two of them and listened in.

"Okay you two here's the deal. You both like each other so you better start dating before things get bad." Mark said in his low and bored voice. The two looked at each other and blushed.

"That's pretty forward of you Mark." Sammy said. Asuna nodded.

"Does it matter?" Mark barked. The two stepped back. "You two have a chance at happiness so don't squander it.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter but this is a boring chapter. Please review**


	11. Ayaka

**Sorry about the wait every one! I have other projects you see and I wanted to go ahead and update some of them. Any way here we go! OH! Also the anonymous reviews is now active so drop me a line anonymous people**

Professor Negi went behind my back? I will never condone such a thing! By Ayaka

* * *

**Sammy's POV**

Thanks to Mark's...bluntness Asuna and I have actually been going out. I still feel bad that Mark likes me but I had him help me with Asuna but any time Asuna and I try to make it up to him he just smiles and says to not worry about it. Asuna and I were having lunch at a cafe when we saw Mark and Negi talking. We waved at them and they came over. "So what's up you two?" I asked. I was wearing a grey shirt with a pale blue tie and jeans, Asuna was wearing a white sundress, Negi was wearing his ever faithful lime green suit, while Mark looked quite a bit different than normal. He still wore the same boots and gloves but he had black jeans that were torn at the knees with other random small tears along with multiple chains besides the Chain of the Night Pack, he wor three belts that all were tiltingdown on his right hip, crimson shirt and his black coat had swallow tails that went to his ankles. To say I was surprised by Mark's new outfit was an understatement. I checked his eyes to make sure it wasn't Nathanial but they were Mark's grey ones all right.

"Well we know what that sttrange jewel is now." Mark said in a low voice that was unlike him.

"Yeah." Negi said. "Apparently it is a piece of a Cry of a Soul. They're formed when some one is effected by powerful magic. We think that it maybe connected to whoever is controlling the darkness and who stole the Star Crystal. But like I said this is mostly just speculation."

"So then if that jewel is just a piece then maybe there are more fairies." Asuna said as she looked at the two boys. Asuna then snapped her fingers while looking at Mark. "So how's your pactio form feel? Oh and which one is this?" Mark smiled and laughed a dark laugh that was both light-hearted and evil.

"Right now you are looking at my cosplay form." Mark smirked revealing fangs. Vampire fangs. _'Oh shit! Doesn't Evangeline control his pactio? And he becomes a vampire? Holy crap! I wonder what his rare form is?' _I thought to myself.

"Whay are you in a pactio form any way?" I asked Mark who smirked at me.

"I just want to feel the power! Aftyer all I have nothing to really live for now do I?" Mark said as he turned around and walked off and disappeared in a flash of darkness. We looked at him but then Negi said he had to leave. Asuna looked worried.

"I think that maybe Mark is giving into his own darkness." Asuna said.

"But why? With his powers he can use any of the elements. I even saw him summon wolves of light. I think he called that move Howling Seraphim." I said hoping to God that Asuna was wrong.

"I saw him use a move like that also. I also saw him destroy them by summoning darkness into Moon's Nightmare. I think he called the move Ain Soph Aur and it wasn't a wolf attack. I think Mark has finally given up."

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

I was running with the rest of the Chupa club when all of a sudden Ayaka came up to us and asked us about the camping trip. "It was for the Chupacabra Research Society!" Konoka said innocently.

"The Chupa Club?" Ayaka said getting into a thinking pose. "I guess that's why I wasn't invited...Hey wait! Professor Negi, Nikki, Sammy, and Mark aren't members either!" Luckfully Mark had ancticipated this back during the trip and told me the greatest lie ever since it was also a truth.

"Oh I was down there because Negi and I were chaperones since we can't let the students get hurt. Sammy and Asuna have actually just started dating so Asuna asked if it was okay to invite her and Mark was there because he drove Asuna to the sight on his new refabricated motorcycle and decided to stay for the fun of it." I said. I guess Mark must be a pathologicla liar or just really sneaky because all of that was true without it being completely true. Ayaka still looked suspicious but she let it go. We all then decided tolook for Negi. We saw Asuna and Sammy on our way out of the locker rooms and told them that Negi had been banishing darkness and their theory that Mark had given up on life in general. Hearing that about Mark made my heartache slightly. Mark had been their for all of us and he had his own struggle with his other side and to finally just give up was horrible. We were looking around the school when we saw Negi arguing with the Baron and asked if he was Negi's father. That made my heartache more. We all went to him and started to comfort him. We then split up into different groups to look for the Darkness and the Black Rose Baron. We were then ambushed by Fei Ku but sghe was too obvious and Ayaka paddled her away. Negi said that next time we would invite her to camp with us but unforetunately that's when the darkness struck bringing us back to Wales in the winter. Standing there in his black suit and hat with glowing yellow eyes was Nathanial.

"Welcome young ones to the realm of your demise." Nathanial said with his creepy smile when all of us were together sans Mark. Nthanial pulled out dual axes to fight us this time. Negi then proceeded to activate our contracts.

* * *

**Mark's POV**

**(Begin playing Go the Distance OC remix from Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World**

I was wondering if I should tell the truth behind my transformation to my friends when I was in the winter version of the forest in Wales. I saw the tail end of the transformation and saw that everyone got dud cards except the Narutakis and Kaede. I watched as The Narutaki's were captured but when Kaede tried to rescue them Nathnial appeared infront and almost killed her. I then lifted my sword into the air and began to chant. "_Oh great Goddess of Black Magic I ask you to lay your hand upon me your faithful champion! Hope to despair joy to sadness! I create darkness and light as one and accept your power into my hollow soul heart and mind!"_ As I finished my chant Moon's NIghtmare and the Chain of the Night Pack changed with it. The chain became a taliman on my neck that was a Tri-Luna symbol Overlapping the Tri-Quetra. Moon's Nightmare went from a stereotypical english long sword to having a crossguard like a rapier,the blade was still silver but the black aura now became a a part of it by becoming the same symbol on my talisman and was engraved into the base of the blade and it had a more crystalline look and the tip was more slanted like an arabian saber. I then thrust the new sword into the ground. _"Partner Sammy release your inner moon and embrace the its solace! Invoking contract!" _I ripped a card out of the air and Sammy gained feral looking wolf ears and a tail. Her eyes were blood red but slitted lik a wolf's and she had a dark aura that was demonic but also similar to Moon's Nightmare. "Heh! The rare card." I said as I used Lone Hunter to appear next to Sammy. "Kaede, Fuka, Fumika, Negi, the girls are your's Nathanial is our prey!" Nathanial smiled at this.

"If that's so, come at me Wolfybitch and Kiddo!" Nathanial said in his grand insane manner. Sammy and I got on either side of him. Sammy then ran in a circle around the two of us while I ran forward and clashed with my other half. "Heh! Even in this new form you are still weak! So what have you been telling them? That this is a pactio form? Hahahahahahahaha! Only a fool would belive that! You are surrendering yourself to the shadows."

"Not to the shadows! To the Twilight!" I kicked him and landed next to Sammy. We stood in a stance where she had hir hands in a claw shape and in martial arts stance while I held Moon's Nightmare in a reverse grip behind me. "Let's end this!"

"He won't know what hit him." Sammy proclaimed as I rushed Nathanial I struck with a seven hit combo before Sammy unleashed her own. "Let's Go Mark!"

"With ya all the way!

**_"ARS NOVA"_** We yelled as Sammy unleashed her dark aura onto Nathanial making him rise into the air where I met him before striking three time and then using a downward strike I landed next to Sammy with crouching with my sword hitting the ground. Nathanial hit the ground but got up and smiled.

"I'm still-" He stopped when he saw the move I was going to use. Moon's Nightmare was in a reverse grip again and the aura was wrapped around the sword again.

"Darkness devour-" I began.

"No! How can you use that move! That's a light technique!"

**_"__Ain Soph Aur"_** I unleashed the wave of energy at Nethanial and it hit him head on. He was right however. Despite the fact the aura's black the move is light. Nathanial once again disappeared as Negi sealed the Fairy of Snow. When we returned to Mahora Sammy was still in rare form and they all looked at me like I had to explain. "What?" I asked my voice still rough. "You expect me to use the power of the Goddess of Black Magic and not have a slight transformation?"

"Okay then." Asuna said in her normal form since all the girls besides Sammy were normal again. "Explain the change in taste of clothes and the wierd moves. What were they called again?"

"First off the clothes were gifts from Moon. She said I needed to look the part of a either a goth or a martyr and even though I like black I chose the martyr so most of my stuff's going to look different except for a few key outfits. As for _**Ars Nova**_ and _**Ain Soph Aur**_ they are part of my transformation from champion to knight as well as my fangs. My voice is just becauseof all my trainig cause I over use my vocal cords but luckfully Chachamaru is brewing me a special tea thats healing my vocal cords and allows me to talk." Just then Sammy timed out. I picked her up bridal style before I take her to our room we share with Nikki.

* * *

**Can any one guess where the two new techniques come from? Oh and here's their translation**

Ain Soph Aur: Neverending Light

Ars Nova: New Arts

**Hmmm. So Mark is going through a change and Sammy's pactio has been released for the first time. Mark lied about his pactio power. What will happen when it is used? Find out next time on the Negima Chronicles. Also my anonymous reviews are active**


	12. Haruna

**Time for some more Negima action! Please enjoy and my anonymous reviews are active.**

Huh so the Baron is some kind of Rose? I thought it was some kind of potato. By Haruna

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

Mark, Negi, Sammy, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Chamo and myself were all outside of Asuna, Negi, and Konoka's dorm room and Asuna was upset. "I'm sorry Asuna. I just wasn't powerful enough."

"That's okay Negi. You couldn't have beaten those school bigwigs." Konoka said.

"After all the idea of selling a product made by a student was an impossible prospect to begin with." Setsuna stated. Asuna brought out one of her Chupa Tees.

"Oh man. I knew they would have sould I f I could get them to the Co-op." Asuna whined. Mark just leaned aginst the wall before noticing something.

"Did you guys leave a light on?" He asked before we all rushed into the room to find the Black Rose Baron eating dinner.

"From the land of green breezes, tea in the afternoon and fog, comes the goodwill embassador of love and courage. I am the Black Rose Baron." The Baron announced before Mark smirked and summoned his new version of Moon's Nightmare.

"From the realm of unending despair, agonizing sorrow and hate, comes the unholy knight of black magic and fear. I am Mark Frey." Mark said before I hit him on the head. "Ow. Any way what in the name of Ratatosk are you doing here?"

"More importantly did you make the meal all by yourself?" Konoka asked.

"Enough let's get him!" Chamo said but the Baron jumped out the window. Mark flipped on the lights and Asuna looked horrified as she pulled out the tablecloth from the meal without it falling. Wer all began to clap on impulse.

"How could he have done this?" Asuna asked and we saw that it was a Chupa Tee.

"Aww he must have been using it like a table cloth." Konoka noted.

"Unforgivable! I will avenge you Chupa Tee! You were never meant to be used as a space hat!" Asuna vowed.

"I think you mean placemat." Konoka and Sammy said at the same time.

"Wow! That wasn't even close." Chamo said.

"Miss Konoka speaks Asuna and apparently so does Sammy." Setsuna said.

"Yeah cause if Asuna's girlfriend doesn't understand her then what's going on?" Mark asked. Sammy and Asuna went beet red. "Well I have an appointment with Evangeline so don't stay up waiting for me." Mark then sealed away his sword and walked out of the dorm yawning.

* * *

**The next morning**

**Sammy's POV**

All of the magically aware except Evangeline and Chachamaru were in the Chupa Club the next day and Asuna told us that we would be hunting down the Black Rose Baron. Mark just shrugged like it really wasn't any of his buisness. I've been noticing that ever since he unlocked my pactio for the first time he's been harsher and darker. I know he said he was allowing the twilight to take him but I though he'd become a better person but instead he's been darker. As everyone left the clubroom I pulled Mark back in and shut the door. "Something wrong Sammy?" He asked me.

"Why are you acting darker? You almost seem evil at times." I asked. Mark sighed and walked toward me I back into a wall and couldn't move. Mark's behavior scaring me but all he did was put his forehead on my shoulder.

"Sorry." He whispered. "I've just been really alone lately and I'm starting to get tired."

"Alone?" I was puzzled by this statement. "How do you feel alone when you have all of us around you?" Mark chuckled.

"The lonliest place in the world is in the middle of a crowd. I have you guys as my friends but whenever I see you and Asuna together my lonliness hits me hard so I've been shutting myself so that I won't be plagued by these feelings anymore." He then lifted his head and stared into my eyes. "You have no idea how much pain I'm going through right now and I hope you never have to feel it." He then touched his charm which used to be the Chain of the Night Pack and he now called it the Night Pack Emblem before whispering, "Lone Hunter." And he disappeared with his heightened speed. I sighed and went out with the others

**Later**

"Needless to say the search yielded nothing." Mark said when we all went to Asuna's dorm. Asuna glared at Mark.

"Don't say 'needless to say.'" Asuna ordered but Mark only laughed.

"I can't believe that we couldn't find the Baron." NIkki said exhausted. "We looked in every nook and cranny of the school."

"He's tricky, the Baron." Setsuna said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Nikki groaned.

"Look who's talking Seargent Sarcastic." Mark retorted in Setsuna's stead. Nikki then got up and hit him on the head. "Ow."

"We're out of snacks!" Fuka and Fumika said at the same time.

"Oh well I have a lot of food at my room." Nodoka said.

"Do you hibernate or something?" Mark asked. Nodoka shook her at.

"No it's just that Haruna sometimes buys to much and gives it to me and Yue." Mark shrugged and summoned his sword looking at it. The new form was pretty because of the crystalline sheen it had. AS Negi and Nodoka left to get the snacks Mark put the sword down.

"You guy's think I should rename my sword?" He asked us.

"I don't think so." Kaede said. "After all it was a gift from a goddess so I think you should leave it alone."

"You sure. I think with this new form calling it Moon's Nightmare is a bit...uncreative." Mark said. I then rested the blade on his hand and pressed down cutting his palm. "It's definately sharper and stronger. I was thinking of calling it Moon's Fear or Moon's Hatred." Just then the sword flashed and Mark's hand was no longer bleeding. He looked at the hilt and smiled before showing us. The sword renamed itself Moon's Punishment. "I like it." Mark said before sealing it again.

* * *

**The next day**

**Mark's POV**

Asuna had come up with yet another "brilliant plan" to capture the Black Rose Baron. A giant basked and stick trap and the bait? A picture of Mt. Fuji and some geishas. I was laughing my head off at the idiotic plan so much I excused myself. I then made my way to Evangeline's. I know I was spending a lot of time here but training is nescesary in order to protect my friends. I had perfected Gales Wolves, Inferno Fang, Aqua Howl, and Terra Hunter. Each one giving me further control of the elements. I was currently trying to create a lightning technique. I got to the cabin Evangeline was waiting for me. She had me follow her into the clearing we always use for training. "Are you sure you want to continue?" You've been trying to get this lighting technique down for a month and you still haven't perfected it." Evangeline aske me. I only nodded as I tried again and again but couldn't summon an ounce of lightning. Every time I failed I could see all my friends dying because I couldn't perfect this move. I looked over at Evangeline who seemed worried. I focused more and more but lightning never seemed to come. I was starting to get weak focusing so much magic power and releasing it for nothing to happen. I fell to my knee but got back up. I decided that I had enough for the day and walked away. I saw Nodoka and Negi walk into the old ruined cathedral and went in to see Negi activate Nodoka's contract and for Yue and Haruna to clap.

"Nodoka! You tricked us?" Negi asked. Nodoka nodded and Haruna told Negi about what happened when Nodoka fell and that she told her and Yue about Negi's being a wizard and of Sammy, Nikki, and myself. Haruna then blackmailed Negi and Chamo created the circle before Haruna asked.

"How do you do this pactio thing anyway?" I decided to reveal myself.

"You have to kiss Negi on the lips." I said as I walked up to Negi and hit him on the head. "Way to go Onion Boy." Yue blushed at the kiss idea while Haruna just shrugged and kissed Negi. When we turned to Yue she was gone. I sighed. "Oh yay." Unfortunately Shichimi and Motsu overheard the fact that Yue knows about magic and wasn't a partner and went to find her before we could.

* * *

**Well here's a problem. How will the group take care of this mess? Find out next time on Negima Chronicles. Laterz**


	13. Yue

**What time is it? If you answered Summer Time go back to reading High School Musical fanfics and leave me alone. If you answered time for the next chapter of Negima Chronicles you would be correct**

In the end it all comes down to how you feel. By Yue.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

My cell rang as I grabbed a soda and I saw that Mark was calling me. I answered my phone but before I could say hello, Mark's harsh voice came out of the receiver. "Yue knows about magic and won't perform a pactio and Shichimi and Motsu are in pursuit of her."

"Damn!" I swore. "Okay I'll tell the others so we can all look for her." I hung up my phone and went to Asuna and the others. I saw that Konoka and Setsuna were gone but that didn't bother me. "Guys we have a problem!" Asuna, Kaede, Sammy and the twins looked at me. "Yue knows about magic and is running and Shichimi and Motsu are looking for her." The girls stared at me before reacting.

"How did she find out?" Asuna asked me.

"I don't know. Mark didn't say." I replied.

"We have to find her before Shichimi and Motsu do." Sammy said immediatly. "If they do we'll lose Negi and this Darkness will be even harder to stop." The girls nodded and we all split up. Kaede and the twins went to the dorms, Sammy and Asuna went into the woods and I went to meet up with our resident emo, Mark. I made it to the broken Cathedral where Mark found Negi and the Library Trio and sure enough he was there but I wasn't expecting him to be staring at the stained glass.

"Umm...Mark?" I called out to him. He turned his head so that he could see me. "We need to find Yue remember?" He nodded and walked over to me and paused before going on ahead. My heart was beating really fast and it wasn't because I like him but from fear. I couldn't get the image of when Mark used his blood and killed Nathanial the first time he was freed. I turned around and ran to catch up to him.

* * *

**Sammy's POV**

Asuna were looking all around the forest that surrounded the academy and we had no luck in locating Yue. I sighed out a breath before Asuna put her hand on my shoulder. "We'll find her Sammy." She said reassuringly. "I know we will. Trust me." I smiled at her. This is why I liked Asuna. She could put my mind at ease. I then saw something out of the corner of my eye and it was Yue.

"Hey Yue!" I called. She looked at us and began to run. I wished Mark was here to release my contract so that I could catch her easily but Asuna and I ran after Yue none the less. I was surprised that for a girl as small as her she was extremely fast. She eventually evaded us and Asuna and I stopped for air. We then heard insane laughter and we turned to see Nathanial free in the regular world. He smiled at us before approaching.

"Heya Belzybells and Wolfybitch." He said in mocking laughter filled voice. I noticed he had begun to change from Mark. He no longer wore the suit he originally did. He now wore brown boots, black slacks, six crimson belts with three crisscrossing the other three, orange shirt, black long coat with purple flames at the end of the train and sleeves and a hood, but he kept his black fedora though I could still see his venom yellow eyes that glowed and his hair was now blond. "Ya seem ta be doin well." He bowed at us overdramatically

"Nathanial! What are you doing here and how are you seperated from Mark?" I asked in a threatening tone. Nthanial looked hurt before summoning an axe in his left hand and a hooksword in his right. He then smiled the smile that seemed to bisect his face.

"Ya think ya can take me on?" He laughed. "I would like ta see ya try, Wolfybitch." He charged me and I put my hands up and closed my eyes but instead of feeling his weapons cut into me I heard the sound of metal clashing with metal. I opened my eyes to see that Nikki and Mark had arrived and Mark had save me.

"Get away from her you beast!" Mark roared. I took everything in. Mark continued with his nstrange new clothes, his boots and gloves combined with jeans with leather chaps over them like bikers would wear, three black belts that were up on his left hip and fell on his right, crimson shirt, and a black long coat that had bullet holes and slashes at the edges except on his collar there was a lining of black feathers. I saw the Night Pack Elblem begin to glow. "Odin's Pack!" There was a thunderclap as lightning wolves attacked Nathanial. The insane cersion of my friend was hit by them all but didn't disappear. He laughed insanely before Darkness swirled around his feet.

"That's right you ignorant traitor! Show me your power! I gotta go know so I'll be seeing ya." Nathanial was then engilfed by the Darkness before he disappeared but we heard him say one last thing. "Next time I shall give you a present. How about despair?" Mark sighed as he but Moon's Punishment on his right shoulder before walking away. I went to follow him but Nikki held me back. I looked down at my converse and jeans. I was also wearing a white t-shirt with a wolf howling at the moon on it. I turned to Nikki who was wearing blue pajama pants and a blank green t-shirt.

"I worry about him too." She said. I looked at Asuna who nodded. We then went to look for Yue again.

* * *

**Mark's POV**

To say that I was surprised to see Nathanial again was an understatement. He was walking around free and was getting more of an identity which actually terrified me. I continued to look around for Yue seeing as she was currently our priority. I looked high and low for that girl but she was sneaky. I was thinking that maybe I would have to use Curse of the Wendigo to locate her before I saw her running. Using Lone Hunter, I stopped in front of her. "Where are you going Yue?" I asked.

"I need to find Negi. I'll make the pactio." She said with great conviction. I nodded and told her to follow me as I pulled out my cell phone. Coincendentally Happy Material began to play and I knew it was Negi since this was his personal ringtone.

"What is it Negi?" I asked.

"None of us can find Yue anywhere." He whined.

"I have her and she'll do the pactio. Where are you?" I asked as I heard him sigh in relief.

"I'm next to the statue in the quad." He said. I hung up the phone before picking up Yue bridal-style. "Hold on I'm gonna pick up some speed." I used Lone hunter and we appeared behind a building next to the quad. Yue ran out and completed the pactio as I rejoined Nikki and Sammy. Unfortunately our victory was shortlived seeing as every girl from the class saw what just happedned.

"Well now we have to inform the magic academy, nya." Shichimi said appearing from no where.

"And being the promp person that I am they already know. In a good way." Motsu said as Nikki and Sammy restrained me from sicking my wolved on him. There was a puff of smoke and Negi was a Chupacabra. We were then transpoerted to the castle in Wales.

"Damn! Now what in the name of Jenova are we gonna do?" I said under my breath.

* * *

**Negi's now a Chupacabra and the entire class in now in the castle in Wales. What shall befall our favorite middle school class, teacher, and fanfic writers? Check out the Next Negima Chronicles to find out. Laterz**


	14. Chachamaru

**Giveme a Negi! (Negi) Give me a Ma! (Ma) Give me a Chronicles (Chronicles) What does that spell? (Negima Chronicles) Hey every one here's the next chapter!**

It doesn't matter if you are friend or foe but if you are useful to the Master. By Chachamaru

* * *

**Sammy's POV**

We listened as Chamo explained to the class the workings of magic and how we are all connected skimming over Mark, Nikki, and myself. When he was done the girls looked really sad that they found out about the magic and Shichimi and Motsu were not being very kind about the entire thing. The partners tried to calm every one down but Negi said that it was his fault for being a burden to all the partners. "That's not true, Chupa Onion Boy." Mark said.

"Yeah." I agreed. "It's no one's fault. Things happen for a reason." Negi smiled until Motsu made him see his refelection. Thankfully Ayaka paddled the frog away and Mark unleashed his newest technique Gale Wolves whcih shot out thirteen wolves made of wind at the frog and they chased him far away.

"That is the most insensitive frog I have ever met." Ayaka said as Mark nodded.

"Yeah. I hope he dies...in a good way." Mark smirked at his humor which was kinda funny.

"So then Mark what's your deal?" Chizuru asked.

"I am the knight to the Moon Maiden, one of the Goddesses of Magic." Mark said modestly scratching the bakc of his head. _'Why is acting like a stereo typical anime character all of a sudden?' _I thought to myself. Just then Mana shot a flare into the hall and we could see the third fairy that looked to be made of flames. Some of the girls thought it was cute until it posses Satsuki, Sakurako, and Ako. Just then black arms grabbed Mark and pulled him into the floor. All the girls except the partners ran but when Asuna told Nego to activate their contracts...

"I cannot do that." He said.

"You idiots! Did you forget already?" Chamo shouted at us.

"Negi just lost his liscense as a wizard, I mean this only happened a few minutes ago, mya." Shichimi stated.

"Which means I no longer have the power to invoke your contracts." Negi said in despair before Evangeline and Chachamaru appeared.

"Leave this to me, Little Boy." Evangeline then summoned an ice rapier. The others who didn't know that Eva was a vampire thought she was just a mage until Chachamaru pointed out she was a vampire before Nathanial appeared and kicked the robot.

"Losers." He said still wearing his new clothes. "Hello every one...The name is Nathanial but you can just call me your executioner. He then brought out his axe and hooksword. "The pain will only last an instant!" But before he could move Mark appeared behind him and he was crying tears of blood.

"Guys run..." He said before clashing with Nathanial as Eva fell down a hole with Chachamaru and the three girls chased us away. We were able to hide but we saw mirages of Nekane and Anya and Negi followed them behind a door.

* * *

**Mark's POV**

I woke up on a couch in a bookstore. I sat up and saw a girl who looked a little younger than me with dirty blond hair and golden eyes smiling at me. She wore a black tee, black and crimson plaid miniskirt and black converse and she sat down next to me. "Nice to see you awake, Mark." She said before kissing. I was surprised before I figured out that this was Sammy's OC Yami who is my girlfriend in the Wolf and the Crow. I heard giggling to see a red haired woman with blood red eyes in a sundress look at me and recognized Viridiana, my mentor in the same fic.

"Heya Vi, Yami." I said in the kindest tone I could. This was my paradise. Owning a an occult bookstore with a beautiful girl like Yami at my side and some one who raised me that didn't fill me with despair. I saw Sammy and Asuna walk in and smiled at them. "You need something?"

"Nope." Sammy said. "Just wanted to visit my best friend is all." Asuna nodded and we laughed. I looked out the shop window and smiled at the rain that was outside. I like the rain I was born while it was storming and it stopped when I was born actually. I started to cry and touched my cheek. The tears were blood. I began to laugh to myself. _'I am finally given paradise and I don't wan't it.'_ I looked at the others and kissed Yami passionately.

"Sorry I know this is a lie." I said and the others hung their heads. "If you truly care about me I would like to know how to break the spell. Vi looked at me.

"You have to destroy the store." She smiled at me but it was forced.

"Please leave you four." They looked at me. "If I don't have to kill you I won't." They nodded and walked out the store before I chanted with Moon's Punishment thrust into the ground. "_I summon forth the rage of the gods of Valhalla, I summon forth the wolf god. Hands to claws, human to lupine. FENRIR!'_ I used the weaker form of my ultimate attack named after the Norse wolf god and golden flames devoured my shop Moon's Solace before I saw Nathanial and struck and telling the others to go to safety. I continued to strike at Nathanial who laughed even more insanely before I finally lost it. "Curse of the Wendigo!" I felt the transformation but the I let go of my sword and it became the same golden flames that burned down my paradise. It wrapped arounf me turning my tail and ears gold and my eyes as well. the flames then became claws on my hands and feet. "Fenrir's Blessing!" I charged my ither self to finally destroy him once and for all.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

The Black Rose Baron gave us back Negi before disappearing. That's also when all of the girls appeared out of doors when we got seperated. Negi woke up and accidently revealed that Takahata is a mage and we found out that Takahata won't be transformed into an animal. I looked around for Mark but I didn't se anything until Nathanial landed on his back in the middle of our group and Mark, covered in golden flames, jumped on him with a whole bunch of the golden flames on his hand and thrust it into Nathanial chest. "Die you bastard!" Mark said before Nathanial vanished in the golden flames.

"Mark...What was that?" I asked as he turned his golden eyes to me before turning back to normal.

"My evolution." He said before looking around and spotting the jewel in Takahata's hands. "How interesting...I guess the Castle is a seperate form of magic this time."

"That's right." Takahata said. "Now girls don't open any strange doors." But as luck would have it Asuna did just that.

"ASUNA YOU IDIOT!" Mark and I yelled as she just laughed nervously.

* * *

**How will the group survive? You know what to do...wait for the next chapter of the Negima Chronicles**


	15. Satomi

**Hey every one. Sorry for the wait but I've been working on a new project. Without further ado here's the Negima Chronicles.**

Frankly in the face of magic the scientific method might as well be non-existant. By Satomi

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

As the Darkness congealed itself into monster Takahata shot out arrows ood light while Mark used his Howling Seraphim and unleashed a pack of light wolves. As the two light attacks shredded the Darkness I saw Evangeline staring at Mark and she seemed extremely worried. I was so focused I barely saw Mark push Takahata out of the way and saw his leg get impaled by one of Takahata's light arrows that was thrown back at him. Evangeline then teleported us to a nearby creek so we weren't over run. Evangeline than ran over to Mark who was stupidly walking on his impaled leg with the light arrow still in it. "You idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Mark only laughed and shook his head.

"What do you think, Rabbit?" Mark asked her as he sat down and ripped the arrow out before throwing it and licking the blood off his hands. "I live in unending dispair and misery...why shouldn't I want to die?" Every one looked at him like he was crazy.

"Mark how can you think that?" Natsumi said. Mark only smiled as he looked at us like we were the crazy ones. Asuna then got fed up and smacked him but then he did something that surprised us all...he cut Asuna's face with Moon's Punishment and the tripped her holding the sword point at her heart.

"Don't think we won't kill you Belzybells!" Mark said in an odd double voice but the nickname caught me. Only Nathanial called any of us besides Negi a nickname.

"Nathanial! How are you possessing Mark?" Sammy asked in fear of her best friend and her girlfriend.

"Kinda hard to possess what is rightfully mine, Wolfybitch." Nathanial said. "After all I created Mark as a mere illusion to walk in normal society." Nathanial then laughed insanely as he watched us start to panic at his prescence until finally Mark started to take control again.

"Get out of my head!" Mark roared. "I am not you any longer!" Finally Nathanial appeared outside of Mark but he was totally different. He wore the black suit, coat and hat that he originally wore but now he had acid green hair, and he had golden yellow snake eyes.

"Sorry about that...Listen bitches you ain't fun any more so I'm outta here." Nathanial then disappeared in a acid green fog. Mark tried to run but he fell since he still had the hole in his leg.

"Dammit!" Mark said. "Any way Our best bet for Negi is for him to enter pactios with all of you girls...which means you all have to kiss him." But as luck would have it Motsu showed up at that exact moment.

"It is with great regret that I have returned. In a good way." Mark looked really pissed. "Oh come on...don't look so surprised." And as more luck would have it...The Darkness attacked. Evangeline used a huge ice wall to hold them back and Mark attacked with his Tundra's Shadows ice wolves. Unfortunately Negi was imprisoned in an orb of Darkness.

* * *

**Sammy's POV**

"It's about a fighting spirit!" Asuna proclaimed making me face palm.

"How can my girlfriend not get it...I mean we've kissed so many time." I said standing next to Mark who was leaning on a tree just below Evangeline.

"Heh. I guess that's what happens when you date a member of the Dummy Force." Mark said. Apparently Nathanial was influencing him so I was happy now that he was acting happy go luckly again. "Oh well. This fun to watch...Oh here comes Konoka."

"You see every one...kissing is love." Konoka said and Setsuna exploded.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Mark laughed. "This is great...Wait then that would mean that Evangeline loves me." Evangeline almost fell out of the tree.

"I-i-i told you not to say that out loud!" Evangeline screamed.

"Why are you so embarressed?" Mark asked innocently. Evangeline jumped down and glared at him. "Sheesh. Sorry Eva." Evangeline blushed before kissing his cheek and climbing back into the tree. I looked over at him.

"We are not dating much to her dismay." Mark answered. We then all made our way towards the castle.

"Don't move." A voice said. "In order for you go on stomp your feet like a Sumo-" Before the voice could finish Mark turned around.

"Now is not the time, Chamo!" Mark yelled. "Shadow's Howl!" Suddenly all our shadows became wolves and swarmed around Chamo who was on Nodoka's shoulder. "Now we have to storm the castle." All of a sudden the castle was raised into the sky by vines. "Heh. No turning back...ain't that right Nathanial."

"HEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHA! How'd you know?" Nathanial asked as he came out of the castle onto the bridge with us.

"I used to be you remember?" Mark asked as he looked over at Evangeline. "Eva do it now."

"_Partner Mark, summon the darkness from within you to strike your enemies. Invoking contract!" _Evangeline chanted a she pulled a card from the ground.

* * *

**Mark's POV**

When all was done I was standing there wearing black boots like norma, ripped up jeans, brown belt, a black shirt with white lining normally seen on japanese male high school uniforms and it was closed, a black long coat with three slits in it and my black gloves. on the belt was a deck of cards with different weapons on them. I pulled one out and it turned into revolver handled gunblade. "So this is my rare card huh?" I said as I stared down Nathanial. "Every one head inside." They all hesitated but went in. Nathanial let them pass.

"Heh. Fun time!" Nathanial said as I charged him and he blocked with a pair of machetes. I continued to attack furiously until he wrenched the gunblade out of my hands. I pulled out another card and it became a spinner on my right hand so I took another card and it was rapier. Nathanial and I continued to fight in an enending dance but he once again took away my weapons. I jumped back almost falling and summoned a large scythe.

"This is the end." I unleashed all my elemental wolf attacks but he dodged them all but that wasn't my plan. I knocked him over and I smiled. "Come on! It's dinner time!" Suddenly he was surrounded by five wolves of each element before they pounced on him. I walked past as he screamed bloody murder. I found the others as they saved Negi. Then the castle began to fall apart we all jumped and Negi performed pactios with all the girls on the way down. When we got down The Black Rose Baron saved us from the rubble as I timed out. I can't really remember what happens next due to the intense hunger but I remember Negi casting a spell and when we thought we were back in Mahora we were really in a magical version that made it look destroyed.

* * *

**There ya go...sorry it ain't that good. Please review. Laterz**


	16. Mana and Zazie

**Heya everyone! Here's the next Negima Chronicles. Now listen I want to make one thing clear Sammy, Nikki, and Mark are OCs and nothing more. The reasonam stressing this is because I was dancing around the rules a little so I just want to clear this up in case you wanted to report me.**

The class is getting disquiet at the recnt turn of events. By Mana

So they're getting louder? By Zazie

15 points. By Mana

* * *

**Mark's POV**

After I grabbed a snack from Nikki we all made it to the classroom in this rendition of Mahora. "I can't believe what has happened to the Academy." Ako said.

"This ain't Mahora." I said which made everyone look at me. "This is another illusion created by the Darkness. I can sense it deep within my bones."

"Mark is correct. This is a magical version of Mahora so we have nothing to worry about." Takahata said. "All the other teachers and students are in the real Mahora and they all right."

"So how do we get out?" Ayaka asked Everyone started to whisper.

"Maybe we can use Bookstore's magical books to get out!" Makie said.

"Sorry Makie but that is how we got into this magical world. Who knows what could happen if we try again." Sammy said with a soft smile from next to Asuna. Seeing the two of them mademe think of my paradise and Yami.

"The wolf is right." Evangeline said. "Who knows what nightmare is waiting for us if we tried again."

"For once I agree with Evangeline." Asuna said. I started to laugh. "What's so funny Mister Illusion?" I sent ice wolves at the red head.

"Say that again and I swear I will rend you asunder and make Sammy watch!" I roared. Asuna glared at me but then we all heard Sammy crying.

"Why are you being mean to Mark, Asuna?" Asuna looked confused until it seemd to dawn on her that I was merely an illusion.

"Sorry Mark...I forgot that Nathanial created you as an illusion. I was referring to the world and that you called it an illusion first." Asuna then bowed to me.

"No problem...just try to be more considerate about that fact from now on okay?" I said as I left the room. "How can people be so forgetful?" I asked myself as I decided to take a walk to calm down a little. A fter a little while I was suddenly joined by Evangeline who told me of the creation of the Exploration, Reasearch, and Domestic teams and that Sammy Nikki and I were put in charge of different teams. Apparently I got Exploration so I headed towards the roof bidding Evangeline farewell.

* * *

**Sammy's POV**

Whe the three teams were created some how I was voted leader of the Domestic Team. I was in the kitchen with the cheerleaders and Satsuki and we were looking through all of the pantries and they all had food in date which was surprising. I heard a commotion and saw Mark with his sword out attacking the air. "Mark are you okay?" I asked him.

"You can't see them?" He asked me confused. He then seemed to glare at the air before he laughed. "Wow...I must be losing it or I'm finally dying." Mark said.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought we were under attack by giant scorpians. Heh as an illusion I am still a little weak without some of Nathanial's energy." He said and I felt sad...I mean I want to die also but something is keeping me here and also I have my friends but here Mark is not even being alive and he still looks for death.

"Come in here and have a snack...you may feel better." I said as Mark came in and I grabbed some chocolate cereal which he happily ate.

"I feel jealous of Asuna...you'd be a great wife Sammy." Mark said to me as he finished his food. He then ran out leaving beet red.

"! Don't say things like that!" I yelled in embarressment. I just shook my head and hoped to god he never said that to Asuna.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

I was with my group which is the Research team when Kazumi came in and said she wanted to check what was going on and Sayo appeared next to her. The girls were busy trying to investigate the Fairy Shards and finally Chao and Hakase created what seemed to be an analyzer but it looked like a hair dryer. As they read off the composition they said it was similar to limestone which I thought was confusing but then when they went to switch out the shards apprently it was really hot so it ended up embedded in a pillar. That's when Kazumi went and fetched the Exploration Team.

"Great. Way to go Ayaka." Mark and Asuna said together sarcastically.

"So how do we get it out?" Konoka asked as Mark summoned Moon's Punshment and pointed it towards the pillar.

"Well there is the obvious way." He said getting into his stance.

"NO WAIT!" Negi said as he ran in. "I think a partner should handle this." Negi then summoned the class roster and chanted a spell that made a red light pass over all the names before landing on Sayo. "_Partner Sayo, show me the power hidden within you. INVOKING CONTRACT!_" Negi pulled out Sayo's rare card. "You see Sayo in this form you are able to possess and manipulate objects." Sayo looked confused.

"In other words Sayo your ghost powers were just upgraded." I said and she seemed to understand as she went into the pillar and Negi pulled out the shard. After that we went down and had a nice dinner courtesy of the Domestic Team.

"We may be here awhile." I said looking over at Mark who was smiling. I was happy to see him haapy again instead of his morbid version that we had to deal with.

"Yeah but at least we won't be bore outta our skulls right?" He said looking at me as I agreed

* * *

**Here you go. I promise I will work harder to make longer chapters but some episodes don't give me a lot to work with. Review. Laterz**


End file.
